


Najdłuższa Podróż

by Toootie



Series: Detektyw Od Najdziwniejszych Spraw [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe – FantasySny, Australia, M/M, mozna uznać to za rodzaj Johnlocka, Śpiączka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: Kolejna część cyklu.





	1. Chapter 1

Szpitalny pokój był mały i pomalowany na brzydki kolor, wywołujący nieprzyjemne skojarzenia, a plastikowe krzesło stojące obok jedynego zajętego łóżka było- jak zwykle w takich miejscach- bardzo niewygodne. John znienawidził je już po kilku kwadransach bliskiego kontaktu.   
A potem już jakoś samo poszło i jego nienawiść rozszerzyła zasięg na cały pokój i wreszcie szpital.   
Oczywiście wiedział, że jego nienawiść do budynku i jego wyposażenia nie może być racjonalna i ani kolor ścian ani krzesło nie są tak naprawdę jej powodem. To, czego tak naprawdę nienawidził, to to, że znowu musiał siedzieć przy łóżku chorego Sherlocka, który nie odzyskał przytomności od wielu godzin.   
Jakby tego było mało, John nie miał żadnego wpływu na to, czy tamten się w ogóle obudzi i jedyne, czym mógł sobie uprzyjemniać czas oczekiwania, to było zastanawianie się, na ile sam zawinił, że jego przyjaciel się tu znalazł.  
Dlatego może to siebie tak naprawdę nienawidził najbardziej, ponieważ im dłużej wpatrywał się bezradnie z bledszą, niż zazwyczaj twarz przyjaciela, tym więcej znajdował powodów, by czuć się współwinnym jego stanu.

Zaczęło się od tego, że po ostatniej wspólnej sprawie John wyczerpał ostatnie resztki cierpliwości i tolerancji dla fantastyki w życiu prywatnym. W związku z tym był tak zdeterminowany, żeby jak najszybciej wrócili do ich własnej wersji Normalności, że kiedy pojawiła się ta sprawa morderstwa i szantażu w A., naciskał na jej przyjęcie tak długo, aż w końcu detektyw mu uległ - choć morderstwo wydarzyło się kilka tygodni temu, a sama sprawa prawdopodobnie była trywialnie prosta.   
Ponieważ nie mieli wielu potrzebnych informacji pojechali do A. na rekonesans.  
Przesłuchiwanie (opornych) świadków trochę się wydłużyło, więc John został oddelegowany do znalezienia noclegu. Umówili się, że jeśli znajdzie jakiś pokój do wynajęcia, zostanie tam z bagażami ich obu, a Sherlock dołączy, kiedy skończy przepytywać ludzi i rozglądać się po miasteczku- w tej chwili spokojnym, wręcz sennym (bo turyści zaczną się tu zjeżdżać najwcześniej za miesiąc). Dlatego nikt nie przeszkadzał, kiedy Sherlock krążył po okolicy, zbierając potrzebne informacje.  
Niestety- ten spokój miał też drugą, bardziej niebezpieczną stronę.   
Zanim detektyw skończył swoją pracę, zdążył zapaść już zmrok, a miasteczko opustoszało jeszcze bardziej. Był już wtedy trochę zmęczony, wiec, żeby sobie skrócić drogę do miejsca, w którym John znalazł wolne pokoje, poszedł przez pola.   
I wtedy ktoś, prawdopodobnie szantażysta, spłoszony przez pojawienie się sławnego detektywa, wykorzystał brak świadków i spróbował go zastrzelić.  
Miał szczęście- trafiła go tylko jedna kula i to w nogę.   
To co się później stało, było kwestią raczej pecha, niż planu mordercy- nagły ból w łydce podciął nogi Sherlockowi, a gdy padał, uderzył głową w kamienny murek, otaczający pole, i stracił przytomność.   
I tu zaczynał się kolejny powód, dla którego teraz Johna zżerały wyrzuty sumienia: jakby mało tego, że to on zmusił Sherlocka do przyjęcia tej sprawy (tylko dlatego, że wydawała mu się uspokajająco normalna i zwykła) to jeszcze ochoczo zgodził się go zostawić, żeby jak najszybciej znaleźć pokój, bo sam był zmęczony.   
Gdyby zaś Sherlock nie był sam, kiedy go postrzelono, być może nie zostałby w ogóle ranny, a na pewno jego stan ogólny byłby lepszy, ponieważ kiedy leżał nieprzytomny przez kilka godzin, jego gruby płaszcz przemoczył padający deszcz i gdy go znaleziono, był już mocno wychłodzony. 

Nie odzyskał przytomności, nawet gdy przewieziono go do najbliższego szpitala i jego stan nie zmienił się wiele od ponad dwóch dób, oczywiście, pomijając walkę z infekcją, która na szczęście opanowano, zanim zaczęła zagrażać jego życiu.   
Kiedy John o tym wszystkim myślał (a miał na to bardzo dużo czasu, przez te ostatnie dwa i pół dnia, które spędził głównie w szpitalu), musiał zmierzyć się ze świadomością, że już nie może nic zrobić, żeby nie dopuścić do tego nieszczęścia…   
Mając zbyt dużo wolnego czasu i próbując poradzić sobie z poczuciem winy, starał się znaleźć cokolwiek, co zwolniłby go z odpowiedzialności … ale mimo wielkiej determinacji nie mógł znaleźć żadnej wymówki. I czuł się tylko coraz bardziej wściekły.   
W dodatku nie mógł odpędzić myśli, że jeśli Sherlock szybko się nie wybudzi (na tym etapie, każda doba, a nawet godzina w tym stanie oznaczały zmniejszenie szansy na brak trwałych uszkodzeń mózgu) to on sobie tego nigdy nie daruje. Tylko, że żadna ilość szczerej skruchy i samobiczowania nie miały znaczenia w tej sytuacji.   
Mózg detektywa zawiesił działalność i nikt nie wiedział, jak zmusić go do wznowienia normalnej pracy. Były co prawda pewne eksperymentalne metody (najlepiej rokująca polegała na wszczepieniu do mózgu elektrod, przez które przepływał prąd), ale wszystkie testowano na osobach, które były w śpiączce dużo dłużej, niż Sherlock (właściwie- były w niej już tak długo, że stracono nadzieje na ich samoistne wybudzenie i dlatego wypróbowywano na nich eksperymentalne metody).  
John nie po raz pierwszy czuł, że zrobiłby wszystko, dosłownie wszystko, żeby odwrócić to, co się stało.  
Odkąd Sherlock trafił do szpitala, siedział przy nim niemal non stop, wracając do wynajętego pokoju, tylko na kąpiel i krótką drzemkę i zmianę ubrań, ale po tych dwóch dniach zaczynało do niego docierać, że długo tak już nie pociągnie. Potrzebował większej ilości ubrań na zmianę i musiał choć raz na jakiś czas przespać całą noc w wygodnym łóżku. Nie lubił korzystać z pomocy Mycrofta, ale jeśli to miało potrwać jeszcze trochę … John nie mógł odgonić myśli, że może dobrze by było przetransportować Sherlocka do jakiegoś specjalistycznego szpitala, co bez pomocy jego brata mogło być trudne.   
Przetarł niedogoloną twarz i ciężko westchnął. Głowa go bolała od suchego szpitalnego powietrza i zaczynał znowu odjeżdżać. Od ostatniej drzemki minęło już wiele godzin. Spojrzał na Sherlocka i próbował sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego tak nalegał na przyjęcie tej sprawy. Próbował samego siebie przekonać, że to miało sens- nawet jeśli tylko w tamtej chwili, trzy dni temu…  
Sprawa z sukubem (lub też załamaniem nerwowym – John jeszcze nie zadecydował w co chce wierzyć) zostawiła po sobie ślady. Detektyw stał się bardziej spięty i wycofany, coraz częściej i dłużej zakopywał się w swoim Pałacu Umysłu, a John… obserwował go ukradkiem, z nieznanym sobie wcześniej niepokojem, doszukując się wczesnych symptomów… tego czegoś, co się z nim stało. Jakiekolwiek były tego powody, nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, żeby to go znowu zaskoczyło.  
A choć Sherlockowi nie pozostała żadna nieprzyjemna pamiątka po tamtej nocy (John z przyjemnością przeczytał jego wyniki badań) następnym razem mógł nie mieć tyle szczęścia.   
Dlatego nie wahał się zawiesić chwilowo swojego zaufania do umiejętności oceny swojego stanu przez Sherlocka, tak samo, jak gdyby go znalazł naćpanego i bał się, że to pierwsza oznaka powrotu do nałogu. Oczywiście, starał się tego braku zaufania nie okazywać zbyt ostentacyjnie, ale Sherlock i tak je widział i reagował na nie coraz gorzej. A atmosfera na Baker Street stawała się z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej napięta.  
I to był ostateczny powód, dla którego tak bardzo mu zależało, żeby się czymś zajęli i to najlepiej z dala od domu, które zaczęło mu się kojarzyć z napięta ciszą i odczuciem niezręczności. Chciał tylko trochę… odpocząć? Przy czymś nieskomplikowanym, co zajęłoby jego myśli na jakiś czas i dało im okazje do odzyskania dawnego podejścia do życia i do pracy.  
Nie był typem człowieka, który chętnie rozpamiętuje przeszłość, a wojsko tylko wzmocniło w nim te postawę i teraz chciał jak najszybciej zapomnieć o wszystkim. Ale ta sprawa z sukubem była inna- od wszystkiego, co razem do tej pory przeszli. I nie dała się zapomnieć, jak poprzednie, choć John chciałby bardzo nigdy już nie myśleć o tym, co czuł, kiedy zobaczył przyjaciela po powrocie z jego seksmaratonu, a zwłaszcza później, kiedy tamten leżał przykuty do swojego łóżka, bezbronny, ale prowokujący…   
John nadal niczego nie rozumiał a skoro tak, to nie miał żadnej pewności, że to coś już nigdy się nie przytrafi. Ten staruszek, Green, ten niby specjalista od demonów (jak to brzmiało!) twierdził, że im dłużej nic się nie dzieje, tym większa szansa, że już nigdy się nie wydarzy, bo demon został uwięziony w pudełku na dobre, ale jak John mógł mu zaufać, skoro nie wierzył, że tamten umiał trafnie zdiagnozować stan Sherlocka. John nie potrafił po prostu uwierzyć do końca w te wszystkie dziwne rzeczy, bez wiedzy o których spokojnie mógłby się obyć do końca życia.   
Ale równocześnie nie mógł na poważnie winić przyjaciela za to, że oszalał na ich punkcie, kiedy tylko się pojawiły- to nie byłoby w jego stylu, nie potrafiłby sobie powiedzieć: „To za dziwne, nie potrzebuje tego rozwiązywać, lepiej zostawię to komuś innemu, na pewno lepiej się tym zajmie.”  
Sherlock taki nie był.  
I przecież to była duża część jego czaru- ta nienasycona ciekawość, to przekonanie, że poradzi sobie w każdej sytuacji, a nawet (co John przyznawał z bólem serca) ta niewzruszona wiara w lojalność przyjaciela i wiara w jego umiejętności.

***

Kiedy Sherlock odzyskał przytomność czuł się paskudnie. Przede wszystkim bolała go strasznie głowa i nie rozumiał, dlaczego nie leży we własnym łóżku, tylko na wąskiej pryczy w małym pomieszczeniu z wysoko osadzonym, okrągłym oknem. Ledwo otworzył oczy, zrozumiał, że to, co brał za zawroty głowy, to kołysanie podłoża i zaczął, bardzo powoli, jak na siebie, dedukować, gdzie się znajduje.  
Musiał być na statku. I to takim, który płynął po morzu. Albo oceanie.  
Kiedy po chwili wreszcie zebrał siły, wstał i wyszedł z pokoiku (który zapewne był prywatną kajutą), żeby potwierdzić swoją hipotezę i odszukać rodziców, bo był pewien, że w tym wieku nie puściliby go sami na morski rejs. Miał w końcu dopiero dziesięć lat i chyba źle znosił kołysanie statku…  
Na początku szedł chwiejnie i powoli, podpierając się o ściany i walcząc z mdłościami, potem, stopniowo nabierał sił, kierując się cały czas w górę, na pokład.  
Kiedy się na nim znalazł, jego hipoteza się potwierdziła- był na wielkim, nieznanym i niezbyt nowoczesnym statku dalekomorskim.   
Mdłości zaczynały ustępować, ale nadal jakoś strasznie wolno mu się myślało, jakby był czymś odurzony i nie mógł się na niczym skupić, bo zaczynał czuć dziwne, nie pasujące do niczego, przerażenie.   
Nie pamiętał, jak się tu znalazł i nie do końca wiedział, dlaczego tu właściwie jest. Rozglądając się dookoła widział ludzi zajętych niejasną dla niego pracą albo spacerami po pokładzie, ale nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, choć musiał tu być jedynym dzieckiem.   
Długo szukał jakiejś znajomej twarzy, ale nikogo nie znał i nikt nie znał jego. Spojrzenia pasażerów i załogi prześlizgiwały się po nim, jakby go w ogóle nie było. Może dlatego, że był dzieckiem- wiedział, że cudze dzieci są mało interesujące i nie miał do nich o to pretensji.   
Chciałby wiedzieć, co się tu dzieje, ale zanim zacznie kogoś wypytywać, musiał się najpierw zorientować w sytuacji- nie ma nic gorszego, niż niepotrzebną dociekliwością zrazić do siebie otoczenie i wywołać wrażenie, że ma się nie po kolei w głowie- pamiętał, że często mu się to przydarzało i nie kończyło się dla niego zbyt dobrze. Nie chciał przesiedzieć całego rejsu (ile by nie trwał) w jakiejś ciasnej kabinie pod pokładem, uwięziony przez wkurzonych jego zachowaniem pasażerów.   
Dlatego na razie starał się obserwować otaczający go świat i rozgryźć zasady nim rządzące. Niestety, ciągle bolała go głowa i czasem (chyba) tracił przytomność, bo kiedy wracała mu większa jasność myśli, miał poczucie, że coś mu umknęło. Martwiło go to, bo było niezwykłe i jeśli się miało pogorszyć… będzie potrzebował lekarza.  
Jednak najbardziej dojmującym doznaniem było gorąco- nie ważne jak bardzo chował się w cieniu rzucanym przez schody na wyższy pokład, nadal było mu gorąco. Prawdopodobnie miał gorączkę (pasowała do reszty objawów i do tego, że inni pasażerowie, dużo cieplej od niego ubrani, wydawali się dobrze znosić upał, który dla niego był nie do wytrzymania).  
Podróż tak wielkim statkiem powinna być dla niego nie lada przeżyciem, ale teraz nie miał siły na badanie otoczenia. Obchodziło go tylko tyle, żeby jak najszybciej dotrzeć do celu- którym, jak (skądś) wiedział, była Australia.   
W końcu się poddał, gdy obserwowanie pasażerów niczego nie wyjaśniło, a on nadal nie czuł się lepiej.   
Po krótkim poszukiwaniu znalazł swoją ciasną i bardzo spartańsko urządzoną kajutę (do jej drzwi pasował klucz, który znalazł w kieszeni swoich krótkich spodni) i poszedł spać .  
Przez następne (chyba) trzy dni rejsu, wychodził z niej tylko na obiad i poobiedni godzinny spacer, w czasie którego widział ciągle tych samych elegancko ubranych, ale bardzo znudzonych (jak mu się wydawało) ludzi, których spojrzenia nadal prześlizgiwały się po nim tak samo gładko, jak po reszcie wyposażenia statku. Poza tymi krótkimi chwilami na pokładzie, albo spał albo siedział na swoim łóżku, tak, żeby jasne światło z okrągłego okna zza jego pleców padało mu wprost na kolana, na których trzymał swój atlas gadów, jedyna książkę, którą znalazł w swoim bagażu.   
Atlas, po dokładnym badaniu, okazał się wynagradzać brak innych rozrywek- okazał się niezwykle fascynujący. Tak fascynujący, że Sherlock nie myślał już o nim jako o książce, a zaczął- jak o czymś innym… obdarzonym inteligencją. I tak naprawdę nie wiedział, jak ją traktować.   
Bez końca przewracał kartki, przesuwał palcami po konturach obrazków i odczytywał na głos szczególnie ładne nazwy: Zootoca vivipara, Varanus kingorum... Ale to nie takie słowa, były najważniejszym powodem tego aż bolesnego skupienia na atlasie. Prawdziwym powodem, dla którego nie chciał rozstać się z książką ani na chwilę było to, że ona... zmieniała się! Różnice były ledwo uchwytne, więc nie zauważał ich od razu; ale stopniowo drobniutkie szczegóły, jak zmiana odcienia zielonego grzbietu Boomslanga, czy kilku liter w łacińskich nazwach zdawały się łączyć ze sobą w jakiś tajemniczy wzór... Żadna ze zmian nie była tak oczywista, żeby mógł ją komuś wskazać palcem, ale on, znający już dobrze każdy obrazek, każdy podpis pod nim, każdą literkę na każdej stronie, był prawie pewny, że coś się zmienia...i może był w tym jakiś CEL. Co było trochę wspaniałe i trochę straszne i bardzo, bardzo ciekawe- bo jeśli Książka, o której szybko zaczął myśleć z wielkim szacunkiem, zmieniała się sama z siebie, to stawała się automatycznie ciekawsza, niż reszta (nudnego na dłuższą metę) otoczenia.   
Może jego Książka chciała mu coś powiedzieć? Może wiedziała, że ją właśnie czyta i szykowała mu jakąś niespodziankę? Na razie zamysł tych zmian nie był jasny, ale wierzył niezachwianie, że wkrótce je zrozumie, jeśli tylko będzie uważny i cierpliwy. I jeśli przestanie mu być tak strasznie gorąco, choćby na chwilę. Wierzył, że wtedy to wszystko jakoś zrozumie… dlaczego tu jest i po co.  
***  
Statek zakończył swój rejs po kilku dniach (ilu dokładnie, nie wiedział, co samo w sobie było… troszkę przerażające) w porcie w Sydney. Kiedy nadeszła pora, aby zejść na ląd i steward zaczął wynosić jego bagaże, chłopak był tak przejęty tą zmianą, że ledwo panował nad żołądkiem. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że boi się teraz wysiąść ze statku, który przynajmniej znał.   
W końcu jednak zmuszono go żeby wysiadł, w nowym miejscu, które przywitało go oślepiającym słońcem i nieznanymi dźwiękami, zlewającymi się w ogłuszający bełkot.   
Naburmuszony steward poprowadził go do niskiego, drewnianego budynku, gdzie zrzucił z siebie jego bagaże i z wyraźną ulgą zostawił go razem z nimi, przykazując cierpliwe czekanie na kogoś, kto go odbierze.  
Sherlock tego się mniej więcej spodziewał, więc usiadł bez protestu na swoim pudle z butami i otworzył Książkę, ciekawy, czym go zaskoczy z tej okazji i przejęty bardzo tym, by nie przegapić w niej czegoś ważnego, co mogłoby mu wyjaśnić sytuację. Kiedy przeglądał kartki, emocje związane z podróżą, ulatniały się powoli i jakoś zaakceptował fakt, że nadal nie rozumie, o co tu chodzi.  
Australijskie powietrze okazało się przejrzyste od słonecznego światła, którego było wszędzie aż za dużo dla jego angielskich oczu, nie przyzwyczajonych do takich ostrych cieni, że wejście do każdego budynku przypominało zanurzanie się w ciemnej i zimnej jaskini. Po chwili jaskinia ta okazywała się zupełnie typowym budynkiem, wcale nie tak ciemnym ani zimnym, jak się zdawało w ciągu pierwszych kilku sekund, ale ten moment, kiedy zanurzał się w cień był niemal jak śmierć- wejście w nieznane, na oślep.   
Mimo jego ciemnych włosów, angielska skóra chłopca nie była przygotowana na tyle ultrafioletu i już po kilku minutach zaczęła piec, zwłaszcza na twarzy i rękach.  
Po jakimś czasie ktoś dotknął jego ramienia- jakiś brodaty staruch w niebieskim, spłowiałym kapeluszu, który uśmiechał się ustami pozbawionymi połowy zębów. Próbował chyba wzbudzić zaufanie opowiadaniem historyjek o rybach, które kiedyś łowił, o rafie koralowej, w której nurkował i widział niesamowite potwory. Pokazywał blizny od zębów rekina czerwone plamy, które zostały mu jako pamiątka po spotkaniach z osą morską.   
\- Nikt tyle nie przeżył, co ja! Ból był sakramencki, ale... przeżyłem! Taka maciupeńka zaraza- pokazał palcami jak bardzo maciupeńka. - Prawie jej nie widać, ale jest chyba najbardziej jadowitą cholerą ze wszystkich jadowitych stworzeń, które Bóg, w swojej dobroci, zesłał na ten świat...  
\- Co to jest ta osa? jakaś ryba?- Sherlock zapomniał nawet o Książce, tak zaciekawiły go opowiadania mężczyzny.  
\- To taka meduza. Wiesz, młodzieńcze, co to jest meduza?  
Wiedział- kiedyś pojechał do dziadków nad morze i na piasku zobaczył coś półprzezroczystego i galaretowatego- w gruncie rzeczy niezbyt ciekawego, a już na pewno nie groźnego. Grzebał w tym patykiem, ale szybko mu się znudziło.  
I tak sobie rozmawiali a właściwie staruszek głównie opowiadał, a Sherlock go słuchał, z coraz większym bólem głowy. W końcu tamten wyczuł, że traci zainteresowanie słuchacza i zapytał wprost:  
\- Głodny pewnie jesteś, co nie? Daj mi parę groszy na piwo i obiad, to coś ci przyniosę.   
Przytaknął- był głodny, więc dał mężczyźnie trochę pieniędzy, nie interesując się, czy tutaj można coś za nie kupić.   
Nigdy już ich oczywiście nie zobaczył.  
Kiedy rybak nie wrócił, Sherlock zaczął się rozglądać wokół siebie. Głodny był coraz bardziej, a jakoś nikt po niego nie przychodził. Istniało ryzyko, że będzie musiał się tu przespać, pilnując bagaży. Do tej pory nie musiał się zastanawiać skąd brać jedzenie i jak szukać noclegu i nie wiedział, na co może sobie tu pozwolić.   
Na szczęście tuż przed zachodem słońca pojawił się ktoś, kogo on nie poznał, ale kto w nim: chudym, czarnowłosym chłopcu rozpoznał jakiegoś swego krewnego.   
Krewny był wysokim, chudym mężczyzną, niemal siwym i bardzo, bardzo spalonym słońcem, ubranym mimo upału w czarny garnitur, zakurzony i lekko śmierdzący potem, jak się okazało, kiedy objął chłopca na powitanie, mówiąc wprost:  
\- Mój pradziadek i pradziadek twojego ojca byli braćmi... ale możesz mi mówić wuju albo jak wolisz, po imieniu. Tutaj to normalne. Nazywam się David. No, to jak wolisz...- uśmiechnął się zachęcająco, ale nie doczekał się reakcji. Sherlocka bolała głowa i był bardzo zmęczony.   
A David wyglądał na kogoś, kto wie, co robić- od razu przywołał gestem czarnego służącego, który zabrał bagaże. Służący miał strasznie długie skołtunione włosy, bardzo płaską twarz, wielki nos i był chudy i pomarszczony jak słoń. W dodatku właściwie nie był nawet czarny, tylko jakiś taki czerwonawo- brązowy, jak zbutwiałe drewno. Całe jego ubranie stanowiły czarne spodnie do kolan i bardzo brudna chustka, obwiązana wokół szyi. Uśmiechał się za to cały czas, nawet wtedy, kiedy truchtał, obładowany tobołami. To był pierwszy Aborygen, którego tu zobaczył.   
Potem David zapakował go razem z bagażem do swojego drewnianego wozu, który kolebał się i trzeszczał na wybojach niczym nie utwardzonej drogi i chłopcu zrobiło się z jednej strony odrobine lepiej- bo słonce zachodziło i zrobiło się już chłodniej, a z drugiej strony gorzej- bo chybotanie wozu wywoływało nudności.  
Kiedy jechali przez miasto Sherlock zdawał sobie sprawę, że Sydney powinno być dużo większe i bardziej nowoczesne, a oni po drodze widzieli głównie jedno- i dwupiętrowe domy i najwyżej brukowane ulice. Coś mu się w tym nie zgadzało…  
Ale na razie nowe otoczenie pochłonęło go całkowicie- obserwowanie ulic, z których duża część była nie zabrukowanymi, udeptanymi, piaszczystymi drogami. Koni było na nich mało, za to ogromnie dużo osłów i owiec. O tak, owce były wszędzie, całe ich stada pędzone w różne strony. Owce czarne, białe, brązowe i łaciate, z długimi wiszącymi uszami i melancholijnymi pyskami. Poganiane kijami przez ludzi albo gonione przez kudłate psy, zaślinione od wysiłku, ale i tak zajadłe w swoim skupieniu na owczych nogach. Owce beczały, psy szczekały, osły porykiwały a ludzie rozmawiali w dziwnych językach, z których jeden przypominał Sherlockowi angielski.   
Ogólne pandemonium, które niczego nie wyjaśniało.  
Kiedy dojechali na miejsce, było mu już wszystko jedno, gdzie go położą i co się z nim stanie. Cieszył się, że przestało mu być niedobrze.

***

Następnego dnia obudził się w lepszym stanie i humorze. Wstał i obejrzał sobie miejsce, w którym się znalazł- to była jakaś prosta chata z wypalonym słońcem ogródkiem i pompą przy studni, za domem, koło szopy. Nie mając nadal zielonego pojęcia, po co i dlaczego tu przyjechał, zaczął przy śniadaniu podpytywać nowego gospodarza, ale niewiele się dowiedział, bo nie mógł zadawać jasnych pytań, bojąc się, że zostanie uznany za chorego i pozbawiony możliwości swobodnego poruszania się po okolicy. David był przekonany, że chłopiec przyjechał do niego z powodu śmierci swojej matki i (prawdopodobnie) chęci jego ojca, żeby się go pozbyć z domu, na jakiś czas.  
Byłoby to smutne, gdyby nie to, że Sherlock z jakiegoś powodu był pewien, że jego matka żyje w relatywnie dobrym zdrowiu i mieszka niedaleko Londynu, razem z ojcem.   
Zamyślony, poszedł oglądać mapę Australii, która pojawiła się w Książce dwa dni po tym jak tu przybył. Na początku była niewyraźną mapką zajmująca najwyżej ćwierć strony, ale im więcej czasu jej poświęcał, tym bardziej ROSŁA i w tej chwili zajmowała dwie strony i była już tak dokładna, że chłopiec bez problemu można było na niej odnaleźć i Brisbane i Toowoombe, a także cieniutkie nitki dróg, które do nich prowadziły z Sydney. Mimo całej swej sympatii do wuja, nie pokazał mu Książki- nie wiedział właściwie, dlaczego.  
Szybko natomiast podjął decyzję ucieczki- o ile można tak to nazwać, skoro nie był tym, za którego go brano- i następnego dnia rano wstał wcześnie, tak wcześnie, że na niebie świeciły jeszcze wyraźnie widoczne gwiazdy. Spakował do worka, który znalazł pod łóżkiem Książkę, całe jedzenie, jakie znalazł w kuchni (a nie było tego dużo), sandały i drugie spodnie, te angielskie, w których przyjechał a których tu prawie nie nosił, bo były grube i szybko się dziurawiły.   
Na końcu, nie wiadomo właściwie, dlaczego, włożył do worka chustkę wuja, która mu pożyczył do wytarcia twarzy ubrudzonej od pyłu (teraz chustka była czysta, bo sam ją wyprał, ale wciąż zapominał oddać).  
Woda była najważniejsza. David ciągle to powtarzał, że w tym kraju woda jest jedynym bogactwem, które ma prawdziwą wartość. ”Pamiętaj, na pustyni możesz mieć garść diamentów, albo kieszenie wypełnione złotem, ale jeśli nie masz wody, nie kupisz za swoje skarby ani jednej chwili życia. Jeśli masz wodę, wszędzie znajdziesz coś do jedzenia, może być paskudne, mieć osiem nóg i wole przeżycia tak wielką, że kiedy je połkniesz spróbuje wyjść z powrotem- ale to też będzie jedzenie. Za to bez wody umierają nawet Aborygeni.” Pamiętając takie uwagi Sherlock zabrał ze sobą półtora litrową manierkę i dwie flaszki słabego piwa. Potem wyszedł, nie zostawiając żadnej kartki, bo przecież miał zamiar tu jeszcze wrócić i pożegnać się porządnie z Davidem. przed powrotem do Anglii.  
Na dworze było jeszcze chłodno i przyjemnie- więc szedł dziarsko, zdenerwowany, ale nie przerażony, w stronę stacji kolejowej, która widział poprzedniego dnia, gdzie parkowały też autobusy i ciężarówki rozwożące towary przywiezione pociągiem.   
Nie miał, co prawda żadnych pieniędzy, ale wiedział, że jakoś sobie poradzi.   
Na miejscu, przysiadł w cieniu, żeby nie rzucać się nikomu w oczy (wiedział, że im mniej ludzi go zobaczy, tym większa szansa, że nikt go stad nie przepędzi), w miejscu, gdzie można spokojnie zjeść śniadanie, dokoła bowiem spokojnie nie było: kręcili się ludzie, samochody przyjeżdżały i odjeżdżały, z niektórych wysypywali się obdarci czarni i swoim dziwnym zachowaniem potęgowali zamęt. Sherlocka dręczyła myśl, że Dawid już wstał i mógł zacząć go szukać, a że ta stacja była dość logicznym miejscem, więc całkiem niedługo może się tu pojawić i zablokować jego wyjazd.  
Dlatego z napięciem obserwował otoczenie i czekał na swoją okazję. Kiedy ją w końcu znalazł, podkradł się do ciężarówki jednego z kierowców, którzy jechali do Brisbane i wskoczył pod materiał naciągnięty na ramę, wpełzł najdalej jak mógł za paki i wielkie skrzynie, pachnące jeszcze drewnem, i słomą, która wystawała za szpar między deskami. Nasłuchiwał przez chwilę krzyku kogoś, kto mógł go zauważyć, potem przysypał się dla pewności słomą i pewny już, że jest bezpieczny, skulił się opierając głowę na swoim worku. Był tak zmęczony, że szybko zasnął i nie obudziły go ani odgłos zapuszczanego silnika ani kołysanie i skrzypienie resorów.  
Kiedy się obudził i zerknął przez maleńkie rozcięcie w materiale okrywającym pakunki, auto było już daleko za miastem. Dookoła jak okiem sięgnąć na czerwonawej, suchej ziemi rosły malutkie zakurzone krzaczki. Od czasu do czasu zdarzały się drzewa, lecz ledwo je było widać, bo ciężarówka cały czas podnosiła kołami wszechobecny kurz- czerwony na tle czerwonej ziemi. Pył wciskał się potem pod płachtę, pod którą i tak było strasznie gorąco i duszno i drażnił Sherlockowi oczy i nos, jeszcze potęgując wrażenie gorąca. Chłopiec pamiętał, że powinien oszczędzać wodę, ale równocześnie czuł, że MUSI się napić, przepłukać usta, przetrzeć wilgotną chustką nos i oczy. Zrobił to, a potem wcisnął się jeszcze głębiej w mrok, tam gdzie powinno być chłodniej, bo nie sięgały tam świetlne sztylety, przeszywające brezent w miejscach rozdarcia.   
Teraz, kiedy nie spał, podróż nie była przyjemnością. Ochładzanie twarzy pomogło tylko na chwilę, później gorąco powróciło, pot zlepiał mu czarne włosy i ściekał do oczu i niewiele pomagało przecieranie czoła chustką Davida, bo szybko zamieniła się w brudny strzęp materiału. Mimo wielkich resorów ciężarówka nieustannie podskakiwała na wyboistej drodze, istniejącej bardziej na mapie, niż w rzeczywistości, w której była tylko śladem samochodów, które przejechały nią od ostatniej pory deszczowej, czyli od roku lub pięciu. nie mógł opanować pragnienia i wypił jedno piwo. Od nagłych wstrząsów i gorąca (a może też i od piwa) robiło się niedobrze- wystawił więc ostrożnie głowę spod plandeki, ale nie mógł zwymiotować. Coraz bardziej bolała go głowa.  
Wyciągnął więc Książkę z worka, żeby poszukać w neij czegoś, co odwróci jego uwagę od dolegliwości teraźniejszości. Otworzył ją na mapie i w półmroku próbował przeczytać z niej jak długo potrwa jego męczarnia. Żałował, że nie zabrał wujowi zegarka bo bez niego nie wiedział jak daleko odjechał od Sydney.   
Przeglądanie Książki uspokoiło mu żołądek- obracając powoli kartka po kartce, skupiał się na rysunkach i niewyraźnych zdjęciach, szukając nowych szczegółów. Zapominał, gdzie jest i jak mu źle. Kiedy doszedł do końca, zaczął przeglądać ją od tyłu do początku. Zagubił się jak zwykle, w tej czynności, odpoczywał, odsuwał lęk i zmęczenie, a jego umysł oderwał się od cierpiącego ciała. Tak działała ta Książka, czy może on sam?   
Po nieokreślonym czasie, liczonym może tylko ilością obejrzanych kartek, ciężarówka stanęła, a Sherlock ocknął się ze swojego snu na jawie. Wszędzie wirowały drobiny słomy i ziemi, ale nie było już tak gorąco, a zatem auto stało w cieniu.  
Ostrożnie podniósł róg plandeki- dookoła niego słychać było ludzi ani zwierząt. Uznał, że dość już ma tego środka lokomocji i zaryzykuje rozprostowanie nóg, pozbierał swoje rzeczy do worka, zarzucił go na plecy i ostrożnie wypełzł z ciężarówki. Rzeczywiście, stała w cieniu, jednak nie budynku, tylko wzgórza, za którym powoli zachodziło słońce. Kierowca ciężarówki zniknął, toteż Sherlock obszedł ostrożnie auto. Za nim zauważył ogrodzenie z desek i drutu- co prawda nic nie wskazywało, żeby ziemia w jego obrębie była bardziej urodzajna czy zielona, niż ta dookoła niego, ale ktoś uznał ją akurat za cenną, broniąc innym dostępu. Chłopak zastanawiał się, co ma teraz robić, kiedy nagle ktoś za nim stanął i szarpnął go za ramię, odwracając o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.  
\- Co ty tu robisz, gnojku?  
To był kierowca, z wykrzywioną, czerwoną i spoconą twarzą, niewątpliwie wściekły. Dlatego Sherlock nawet nie próbował wyjaśniać, co tu robi i że nie chciał nic złego. Wiedział, że to, co odpowie nie ma znaczenia.   
Zaskakując mężczyznę, wyszarpnął ramię z jego dłoni i natychmiast pobiegł, cała uwagę i siły skupiając na przebieraniu nogami. Biegł szybko, o wiele za szybko dla zmęczonego dorosłego człowieka, który w dodatku sam nie wiedział, czy chce go dogonić.   
Szofer ciężarówki właśnie zatrzymał się, aby odwiedzić farmę przyjaciółki, której mąż wyjeżdżał na wiele miesięcy, więc co go właściwie obchodził jakiś nieznany chłopak, który pojawił się znikąd i od razu zniknął. Może wcale go nie było? Nie takie rzeczy mogą się zwidzieć od upału... Zresztą, czy to ważne? Na pewno nie jest ważniejsze, niż miły wieczór w towarzystwie miłej kobiety, która upiekła dla niego jedno ze swoich jagniąt. Machnął ręką na dzieciaka- widmo i poszedł do chaty.  
Pędził przed siebie tak długo, jak mu starczyło sił. Gdy mu ich zabrakło padł wprost na ziemię dysząc i śliniąc się, jakby dostał wścieklizny; próbując przerwać najgorszy ból w klatce piersiowej. Po chwili, gdy już mógł usiąść, napił się odrobinę wody i rozejrzał dookoła. Pędząc na oślep, oddalił się od samochodu na tyle, że rzadkie drzewa i krzewy zasłaniały mu widok, więc czekał, czy mężczyzna go dogoni. Bo gdyby podjechał tu autem, Sherlock, zmęczony tak bardzo, jak w tej chwili, byłby bezbronny.  
Po jego lewej stronie było wzgórze, a właściwie niekończący się przed horyzontem wysklepiony skalny grzbiet. Po prawej- taki sam suchy i płaski krajobraz, jak wszędzie, porośnięty upartymi roślinami, z których każda musiała dosięgnąć chociaż koniuszkiem najcieńszego korzonka do wody. Wody, której wbrew pozorom, była tutaj nieograniczona obfitość, tyle, że zamkniętej w zimnej głębi, do której docierali tylko najwytrwalsi.   
Długi czas chłopiec nie miał siły podnieść się i iść dalej. Książka tym razem nie miała mu nic do zaoferowania.   
Leżał tak długo, aż zrobiło mu się chłodno, a na niebo wypełzały pierwsze gwiazdy, coraz bliżej rosnące drzewa znikały w ciemności.   
Zdawał sobie sprawę, że powinien rozpalić ognisko, ale nie miał żadnego pomysłu jak to zrobić bez zapałek albo soczewki, która skupiłaby słonce i podpaliła suche gałązki. Po raz kolejny pożałował, że nie ma zegarka ani kompasu, albo lornetki. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to poszukać jakiegoś schronienia wśród krzewów, które by go osłoniły od wiatru. Sytuacja byłaby nieciekawa, gdyby nie fakt, że w Australii nie ma dużych drapieżników.  
Ta noc była ciężka, dużo gorsza, niż mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić. Po pierwsze było mu bardzo zimno- jakoś zapomniał, że po zmroku może zacząć szczekać zębami z zimna.   
Po drugie nie przewidział, że będzie się AŻ tak bał- tuż przed zachodem słońca busz nagle ożył w bardzo niepokojący sposób. Najpierw pojawiły się owady, niektóre wielkie jak jego dłoń, a za nimi nadleciały dziwne ptaki wydające przeszywający pisk i nurkujące w nagłych spiralach prawie do ziemi.   
Jakąś częścią siebie wiedział oczywiście, że to nie ptaki, ale po prostu odmówił sobie komfortu roztrząsania tego, czym są w istocie, bo i tak ledwo trzymał się przed granicą, za którą straciłby resztki opanowania i wybuchł płaczem, na który absolutnie nie było go teraz stać. Nie chodziło oczywiście o nietoperze- przecież wiedział, że nie są mu w stanie zrobić nic złego- ale o to, że nic nie rozumiał, nie miał pojęcia, co zrobi rano i później i… nie mógł o tym myśleć.  
Potem pojawiało się coraz więcej tajemniczych odgłosów, które nic dla jego uszu nie znaczyły, więc bał się ich wszystkich. Sydney nie było może podobne do Londynu, ale było jednak miastem i w ogóle nie przygotowało go na to, co działo się tutaj.   
Po kilku godzinach od zmroku, sam już nie wiedział, czy to krzewy tak szeleszczą trącane wiatrem, czy też coś żywego właśnie się do niego podkrada, żeby go napocząć- spróbować, czy jest smaczny, i czy będzie walczył o swoje życie skoro nie ucieka.   
Tę pierwszą noc spędził siedząc i nasłuchując nieznanych odgłosów, nie mogąc nic zrobić, żeby polepszyć swoją sytuację, nie umiejąc jej nawet ocenić, bo skąd miał wiedzieć, czy siedzi w bezpiecznym miejscu, czy nie, czy lepiej trwać bez ruchu, czy wręcz przeciwnie.   
Bał się, chociaż nie było właściwie czego. Ale w nocy to nie było już takie oczywiste, w nocy NIC nie było oczywiste, poza jednym, że jeśli nie uda mu się rozpalić ognia, nie wolno mu zasypiać aż do świtu. Bo inaczej może się stać coś okropnego. Tak strasznego, że nawet nie można sobie tego wyobrazić.  
Więc nie zasnął, a zimno wydatnie mu w tym pomogło. Nad ranem, kiedy niebo z jednej strony zaczęło jaśnieć, gotów był pomodlić się do słońca jak do łaskawego boga, za to tylko, że zechciało przybyć. Z ulgą rozejrzał się a potem... zasnął, wreszcie pocieszony i straszliwie wyczerpany.  
A kiedy śnił, widział siebie z wysoka- mały, bezbronny przybysz z innego świata, na którego czeka tak dużo bólu i nieprzyjemności i tak niepewna przyszłość. I gdy unosił się tak nad sobą samym, poczuł do siebie po raz pierwszy to uczucie, które wyciskało mu z oczu łzy na widok rozjechanego gołębia, albo tego psa, któremu samochód przetrącił grzbiet tak, że pies nie mogąc podnieść zadu z ulicy, kręcił się w kółko, z bezwładnymi tylnymi łapami, krwawiąc i wyjąc z bólu. Aż przyszedł policjant i z obrzydzeniem na twarzy roztrzaskał mu łeb pałką. Tuż przed tą chwilą uwolnienia zmaltretowanej psiej duszy, po raz pierwszy pojął, że śmierć to koniec bólu i że choć w tej chwili płacze nad tym psem, może nadejść chwila, w której on sam będzie potrzebował takiego wybawienia.

Kiedy się obudził, głodny i zesztywniały, miał ochotę znaleźć się wszędzie (nawet na pace ciężarówki) tylko nie tutaj, gdzie był. W łóżku naciągnąłby na siebie kołdrę i obrócił się na drugi bok, żeby smacznie dosypiać. Tutaj pozostał mu tylko żal, że ma tak mało jedzenia a tyle do przejścia.   
Zjadł śniadanie złożone z jednej pokruszonej kanapki, ale ciągle było mu mało, więc poślinionym palcem zebrał wszystkie okruszki ze środka zatłuszczonej torebki i pożałował zaraz potem, że zjadł to wszystko tak szybko, bez smakowania każdego cudownego kęsa. Potem wypił drugie piwo i zakopał butelkę, co wtedy wydawało mu się rozsądne i kulturalne- na biwaku należy swoje śmieci zakopywać. Po chwili tępego wpatrywania się w horyzont, przypomniał sobie, że musi tu być coś jadalnego dla ludzi, skoro żyli tu dzicy Aborygeni. Postanowił, że poszuka czegoś w Książce, która była mu teraz potrzebna bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek. Ale, czy to z głodu stał się mniej uważny, czy też po prostu nie było tu nic jadalnego, Sherlock niczego nie odnalazł, chociaż szukał bardzo długo. Musiała mu wystarczyć wiara, że niedługo zje coś dobrego- może kurczaka i figi na deser? pusty żołądek zaburczał natarczywie.  
Ruszył w drogę, kiedy słońce grzało już mocno. Przez jakiś czas bolały go nogi, ale przemógł w sobie ochotę przycupnięcia gdzieś i spania aż do południa i ból powoli rozlał się po całym ciele, aż znikł. Maszerował równo, wyobrażając sobie, że jest masajskim wojownikiem, który może biec przez dwa dni pijąc i jedząc w drodze, bez odpoczynku dłuższego, niż jedna dwu godzinna drzemka, co dwanaście godzin. Może zresztą nie było to tak, tylko jakoś podobnie... ale święcie wierzył, że będzie szedł i szedł jak długo potrzeba.   
Tylko dokąd? Na razie szedł w stronę słońca, bo tak było wygodnie, szybko jednak stało się oczywistym, że słońce nie będzie w tym samym miejscu, zmierzało bowiem ku zenitowi.


	2. Chapter 2

Zmierzchało, gdy chłopiec zobaczył po prawej stronie małą drewnianą chatę z krzywą werandą, szopę i zagrodę dla zwierząt. Zastanawiał się, przez chwile, czy szansa na bezpieczniejszy i bardziej wygodny nocleg przeważa ryzyko spotkania z niesympatycznymi ludźmi.  
Po tym namyśle, uznał, że tak- wystarczająco mocno chce się przespać pod dachem, choćby na kocu narzuconym na starą słomę, choćby w śmierdzącej owcami szopie, w towarzystwie kleszczy. Ale jeszcze bardziej chciał nie być tak bardzo sam w ciągu kolejnej, przerażającej nocy w buszu...  
Dlatego podszedł ostrożnie do chaty.   
W jednym małym okienku paliło się światło, ściągające wzrok w zapadającym zmierzchu, ale poza nim, chatka stała cicha i jakby pusta... Co ośmielało go dodatkowo, chociaż szybko z niepokojem pomyślał o psach - wiedział, że mogą się na niego rzucić, gdy podejdzie bliżej.   
„Czy tutaj ludzie przywiązują psy do budy? Na tym odludziu?” pomyślał, ale szedł dalej, bo bardziej bał się samotności.  
Kiedy był już blisko chaty, zobaczył, że ktoś wyszedł na werandę, ktoś chudy i z lampą w ręce. Po kolejnych paru krokach postać stała się bardziej widoczna, po kilku następnych okazało się, że to biały, długowłosy, niewysoki mężczyzna.  
\- Czekałem na ciebie już od rana.- powiedział ten ktoś, miłym, uprzejmym głosem i to po angielsku, a nie w tej jego potwornej parodii, którą tutaj mówili wszyscy biali. - Mam na imię Nicael. A ty?  
Człowiek, nazywający się Nicaelem trzymał w uniesionej ręce naftową lampę, którą okrążały zajadłe stada wielkich i małych owadów. Uśmiechał się przyjaźnie, jakby naprawdę cały czas na kogoś czekał, a Sherlock poczuł taką ulgę i wdzięczność, że prawie ugięły się pod nim kolana. Do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo był spięty.  
\- Mam na imię Sherlock, czy mógłbym tu gdzieś przenocować? W szopie?  
\- Nie musisz spać w szopie! Jesteś przecież gościem. Goście śpią w łóżku... Tak rzadko ktoś tędy przechodzi...- Mężczyzna uśmiechał się dalej i sięgnął do płóciennych spodni z wypchanymi kolanami. - Mam tu sól, chcesz trochę?  
Sherlock spojrzał na wyciągniętą dłoń nieznajomego, z małą kupką szarawych kryształków.  
\- Sól?..- zapytał zdezorientowany. Wielu rzeczy mógł się spodziewać, ale tego... - Nie, dziękuję. Jestem głodny, ale wolałbym…  
Obcy przestał się uśmiechać. Westchnął.  
\- Nie mam nic innego... Nie rozumiem, przecież zwierzęta lubią sól. Może nie jesteś tutejszy.  
Sherlock pomyślał, że to jest w końcu Australia i nie ma sensu się dziwić. Był strasznie zmęczony i gotów zjeść tą sól, jeśli ma to być niezbędna część tutejszego rytuału gościnności. Na szczęście nie było to obowiązkowe, bo mężczyzna schował garść soli do kieszeni i wszedł do chaty, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Sherlock poszedł za nim. Chatka była malutka, złożona z jednej izby, z paroma prostymi sprzętami.  
\- Masz coś do picia? –zapytał z nadzieją. Gospodarz podał mu metalowy kubek z wodą, którą wypił prawie jednym łykiem. Woda była cudowna: chłodna, świeża, prawie słodka i mógłby przysiąc, że tak dobrej wody nigdy wcześniej nie pił. Dolał sobie dokładkę z metalowego dzbana stojącego na stole i pił, pił, pił, aż do granic możliwości swojego żołądka.  
\- Nie pij tyle na raz, bo zwymiotujesz. Za domem jest studnia- w każdej chwili możesz dostać więcej. A tam jest łóżko, jeśli chcesz, możesz na nim spać. - powiedział gospodarz, jakby czytając w jego myślach.- Jest też siennik na górze, ale tam śpię ja.  
Sherlock usiadł na wskazanym łóżku, zdjął buty, z rozkoszą rozprostowując palce i dopiero teraz czując, jakie ma poobcierane pięty. Worek z Książką położył zamiast poduszki. W tej chwili był niewypowiedzianie szczęśliwy. Doskonale szczęśliwy. Naciągnął na siebie dziurawy kosmaty koc, który rzucił mu Nicael i zanim zasnął, zdążył pomyśleć: „Muszę pilnować Książki!”

Rankiem obudził go hałas- otworzył oczy, ale długo nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, gdzie jest. Rozejrzał się, ale skromne wnętrze nic mu nie mówiło. Przy stole kręcił się jakiś młody człowiek. Sherlock, z trudem przypomniał sobie jego dziwne imię: Nicael. Spróbował sam się zorientować, z kim ma do czynienia, ale jego gospodarz miał twarz, której nie tylko pochodzenia nie można było odczytać. Po angielsku wąska, z oczami... które mogłyby należeć do japońskiego chłopa, tyle, że były jasnoszare. Wąskie usta i blada skóra, jakiej nie widział, odkąd przypłynął do Australii. Nos ani płaski ani orli- po prostu wąski i nieduży. I czarne, długie, proste włosy, nie skręcające się w rozkoszne kędziorki ani niechlujne kołtuny, których w Australii było pełno- nie, te włosy były proste i przypominały chłopcu błyszczące skrzydło łyski, która przed chwilą nurkowała w wodzie. nie wątpił, że gdyby w tej suchej krainie spadł ulewny deszcz, to ani kropla nie przedarłaby się przez tę czarną kurtynę.  
Ale mimo wszystko, kiedy Sherlock patrzył na Nicaela jego myśli wędrowały ku obrazom, które kiedyś, dawno, dawno temu widział w Kościele.   
Mężczyzna mieszkał sam- nie wspominał nic o tym, że ma jakąś rodzinę. Raczej mało mówił o sobie i Sherlock musiał sam się domyślić, że utrzymuje się jakoś z hodowli kilkudziesięciu brudno- białych owiec, bo skoro był sam, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na zbytnie powiększenie stada.   
Do tej pory wydawało mu się, że owce nie wymagają jakiejś specjalnej opieki- zapędza się je na pastwisko i pilnuje przed wilkami. Nie poświęcając zbyt wiele uwagi temu zagadnieniu, nie zdawał sobie sprawy z pewnych szczegółów, istotnych zwłaszcza tutaj. Pracy przy zwierzątkach było zawsze dużo, jak się przekonał, obserwując ile roboty ma Nicael. Roboty polegającej głównie na przepędzaniu ich z miejsca na miejsce i pojeniu, gdy udało się je zapędzić z powrotem pod dom oraz zapędzaniu na noc do zagrody (owce jej nie lubiły i bardzo energicznie protestowały).   
Nicael musiał codziennie wieczorem napełniać poidła, czerpiąc wodę starą zardzewiałą pompą tak długo, aby całe stado opiło się nią do syta; a zwierzęta, spragnione po całym dniu skubania suchych roślin piły niemal bez końca. Odchodząc od drewnianych koryt przy zagrodzie wyglądały jak ufryzowane bukłaki. Sherlock często zastanawiał się, skąd Nicael znajduje tyle siły, żeby pompować wodę prawie przez cały czas, przez godzinę albo i dłużej. Praca przy owcach była ciężka- niezbyt trudna, ale nużąca i brudna i łatwo było zauważyć, że gdyby był tu pies, albo lepiej dwa, wtedy ta praca byłaby łatwiejsza. W gruncie rzeczy Sherlock nie miał pojęcia, jak ktoś mógł sobie pozwolić na nie posiadanie psów- bo i dla dwóch ludzi (powiedzmy- jednego i pół- chłopiec nie miał złudzeń, co do swojej przydatności, ani nie oceniał swoich sił fizycznych zbyt optymistycznie) tej pracy było za dużo. Owce nie chciały współpracować, uciekały spłoszone (a płoszyło je wszystko: latające za blisko owady, krzyk ptaków, może nawet nadchodząca noc) i pędziły przed siebie w panice, aż na coś wpadały. Wystarczyła jedna zaniedbana możliwość, żeby NA PEWNO ją wykorzystały i w jednej chwili zaprzepaszczały ( a on nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego) dwugodzinny wysiłek dwóch osób, które tylko chciały zagnać je na noc do zagrody dla ich własnego bezpieczeństwa.  
Kiedy zapytał wprost swego gospodarza, czemu nie ma psa, ten akurat mył się przy pompie, źródle wody dla całej farmy. Mył się przy niej codziennie rano (chyba dla otrzeźwienia, bo „rano” oznaczało wschód słońca) i wieczorem (żeby spłukać z siebie pył i pot). Sherlock oczywiście próbował go entuzjastycznie naśladować, ale woda była tak lodowata, że najczęściej poprzestawał na przetarciu się zamoczoną koszulą (bo ręczników nie mieli). Gorsze było to, że później musiał ją wypłukać i wciągnąć na grzbiet z powrotem, bo nie miał drugiej na zmianę.  
\- Czemu nie masz psa? - zapytał, patrząc, jak po wytatuowanym motylu spływają krople wody. Nicael nie odwrócił się do niego, bowiem szybko zrozumiał, że jego jasne oczy go niepokoją i nie patrzył na niego już tak często, jak na samym początku.  
\- Miałem psy. Dwa owczarki. Takie do owiec, wiesz, wychowane po to, żeby zaganiały stado... Moje psy... Ali i Billy. Tak, wiem, że głupie imiona, ale tylko na nie chciały reagować. Kiedy gwizdałem o tak...- zagwizdał ogłuszająco na palcach, aż owce zakotłowały się w zagrodzie.- Ali leciał z lewej strony a Billy ruszał z prawej. W parę minut spędzały całe stado. A wtedy było większe, że trzy razy większe...  
\- I co się z nimi stało?  
Mężczyzna zwiesił głowę, tak, że włosy opadły mu na twarz.  
\- Nie pamiętam.- powiedział tak cicho i smutno, że Sherlock nie pytał dalej. Uznał, że psy uciekły, albo umarły i lepiej o to nie pytać. Chciał jednak coś zrobić, żeby, taki zwykle spokojny i niewzruszony, Nicael poczuł się lepiej. Poszedł więc do niego i podał mu wypłukaną koszulę- on też miał tylko jedną: grubą, niebieską, przetartą trochę na łokciach i przy kołnierzyku, z oberwanymi guzikami. Ten włożył ją przez głowę i nie podnosząc wzroku zapytał:  
\- Kim ty jesteś? Skąd się tu wziąłeś? I dlaczego, po co? Przyjechałeś z Anglii, tak mówiłeś, ale czemu tutaj? Patrz!- skinął brodą w stronę horyzontu i zachodzącego słońca.- Tu nic nie ma, najbliższe miasto jest tak daleko, że nie byłem tam od... Nie pamiętam! Tego też nie pamiętam.- wykrzywił twarz w udręce, wyglądał teraz raczej jak chimera, a nie człowiek.- Przyszedłeś tu i zadajesz mi ciągle pytania, a ja sam nie wiem, jak długo tu jestem i nie pamiętam, dlaczego. Nie pytaj mnie już o nic! Przestań pytać! Chyba możesz to dla mnie zrobić?!  
Od tamtej pory już nie pytał o jego przeszłość, ograniczał się do tematów jak najbardziej teraźniejszych. Poza tym naprawdę chciał dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o tym miejscu, zanim, jak przypuszczał, będzie musiał ruszyć dalej.   
Nicael pokazał mu papugi, które wiedzą wszystko o wodzie i za których stadem można dojść do miejsca gdzie woda jest- ale czy będzie jej wystarczająco dużo i czy nada się do picia dla człowieka, to już zupełnie inna sprawa (i ptaki nie biorą za to odpowiedzialności). Pokazywał mu, jak obserwować zwierzęta i rośliny, tłumaczył prosto i jasno i nie irytował się, kiedy chłopak dopytywał o więcej informacji. Nauczył go znajdować jadalne rośliny, albo takie, które pozwolą mu oszukać głód i przetrwać do czasu, gdy da się znaleźć coś do jedzenia. Dzięki jego naukom, Sherlock zobaczył, że ta półpustynna dzika i tak nieprzystępna kraina jest wypełniona życiem– tyle, że to życie ukrywa się w cieniu bo nauczyło się walczyć z całych sił o każdy dzień.

Kiedy Sherlock patrzył na twarz człowieka, u którego mieszkał, po chwili musiał odwracać wzrok- jeżeli tego nie zrobił odpowiednio szybko, tamten zaczynał patrzeć na niego, a to spojrzenie robiło z nim coś niesamowitego. Sherlock nie mógł zadecydować, czy lubi to uczucie, czy się go boi.   
Odkąd zobaczył zagrodę dla owiec, czasem miał niepokojącą wizję, że tamten klęczy nad konającą owcą, z rękami zanurzonymi, aż po łokcie, w rozprutym brzuchu zwierzęcia. Nicael nie patrzył wtedy na zwierzę, na ciężkie zwoje jelit wypływające na trociny i piasek, tylko wprost na Sherlocka, stężałego ze strachu, niezdolnego ani uciec ani zadać pytania,   
\- Ile masz lat?- odważył się zapytać któregoś dnia, ale tamten nie odpowiedział, za to sam zapytał:  
\- A po co ci to wiedzieć?  
A on nie wiedział, co ma mówić- bo tak naprawdę chciałby zapytać: kim jesteś? czemu tu jesteś? Czy jesteś taki, jak ja? Dlaczego obaj tu jesteśmy? Gdyby znał to słowo, tą kategorię, powiedziałby, że Nicael jest nieludzki i przez to lekko przerażający. Zwłaszcza, że mimo codziennej pracy przy owcach jego niemożliwie biała skóra pozostawała taką, niezależnie od ilości godzin spędzonych na słońcu.   
A on, jakby prowokując słońce, które jemu jednemu nie mogło dopiec, bardzo często ściągał swoją koszulę poza domem.   
Kiedyś powiedział, że musi to robić, żeby wypuszczać na świeże powietrze motyla, który rozpościerał skrzydła na jego plecach, sięgając od łopatek aż po linię spodni. Motyl był wytatuowany granatowym tuszem- sam kontur skrzydeł wypełnionych niezwykłym rysunkiem, jakiego nie mogły mieć chyba żadne, ceniące symetrię, ziemskie motyle.  
Sherlock bał się długi czas oczu Nicaela, ale na motyla mógł patrzeć bez końca- zapamiętywał się w tym, nieświadomie wyciągał palce, żeby pogładzić delikatne, cieniowane linie. Po szczególnie ciężkiej pracy, wydawało się, że motyl odrobinę drży, jakby unosił się na milimetr lub dwa nad bladą powierzchnią pleców.  
Ktoś, kto go wydziergał, musiał być artystą i to dobrze znającym swoje rzemiosło- bo każda wypukłość podłoża została pieczołowicie uwzględniona w ornamencie- łopatki, wystający kręgosłup, kiedy mężczyzna pochylał się przy strzyżeniu owcy, a Sherlock stał nad nim i widział jak motyl „żyje” ruszając odwłokiem, rozprostowuje i kurczy skrzydła w rytm pracy mięśni.  
Sherlock był nim zafascynowany bardziej nawet, niż swoją Książką. Kiedy Nicael zajmował się czymś, siadał za nim na ziemi i patrząc na jego plecy wpadał jakiś trans, przynoszący spokój i zapomnienie, w którym czas strasznie szybko mijał. Nawet nie czuł bólu i gdy wstawał, musiał otrząsać się spod jego wpływu i długo rozmasowywać ścierpnięte kończyny.   
Ciało Nicaela było całkowicie bezwłose- co powinno zastanawiać nawet bardziej, niż uporczywy brak opalenizny, tylko, że Sherlock przestał już starać się cokolwiek tu rozumieć i dlatego nie kwestionował, czemu właściwie gospodarz wydaje się niepokojąco inny.  
Sam zaś nie wiedział, czemu tu nadal mieszka- przecież nic go na tej farmie nie trzymało- za to dużo wypędzało w drogę przed siebie. Cel –odkrycie, po co tu jest- jakoś przestał… być ważny.

Kiedy słońce chowało się za horyzont i cień wzgórz nakrywał farmę, gospodarz wchodził do chaty, odwieszał naftową lampę z gwoździa koło drzwi i stawiał ją na rozchwianym stole, którego ciągle nie miał czasu naprawić, choćby to było tylko parę uderzeń młotkiem. Potem rozkładał dwa wyszczerbione talerza i kładł obok nich bardzo widelce i noże. Choć przedmioty były stare i mocno zużyte, oznaczały formy zachowania, do którego przywykł, więc tą chwilę dnia lubił ze wszystkich najbardziej.   
Siedział przy stole zmęczony, z ciągle mokrymi włosami i koszulą, z której rękawów czasem trzeba było wykręcić nadmiar wody. Potem na stół wjeżdżały warzywa obgotowane na wodzie z odrobiną soli i pieczone albo gotowane mięso, a on, nauczony doświadczeniem z kilku pierwszych wieczorów, wołał nie zastanawiać się za długo, jak wyglądało to mięso, kiedy jeszcze skubało trawę. Kiedyś o to zapytał i Nicael powiedział, że to walabia i następnego dnia pokazał mu w buszu pięknookie, długorzęse stworzenie- małego kangura, jakby stworzonego do bycia przytulanką dla dzieci.   
Sherlockowi zrobiło się odrobinę głupio, że jest taki mięsożerny i niewybredny, ale potem i tak zjadał wszystko, co stawiano przed nim na stole, bo po całym dniu biegania po buszu był głodny. Choć to było tak kompletnie nie w jego stylu. Kiedyś. Dawno temu, kiedy jeszcze rozumiał, kim jest i miał wybór co do tego, gdzie się znajdował.  
Nicael bardzo często oddawał mu swoją porcję, a on nie protestował, tylko zjadał ją, przysypiając między kęsami jedzenia. Wstawał potem z trudem, chwiejąc się i ledwo podtrzymując opadające powieki wlókł się do łóżka- czyli zwykłego siennika wypchanego słomą na stelażu z desek, które już dawno przestało pachnieć żywicą. Ale i tak wydawało się cudownie wygodne.   
Zdejmował ciągle mokrą koszulę, a Nicael wieszał ją przy rażącym się piecyku, żeby wyschła. Zwykle noc była na tyle ciepła, że Sherlock i tak skopywał z siebie gruby i szorstki koc- który miał co prawda kilka dziur, ale za to nie zalęgło się w nim żadne robactwo, co było miłą niespodzianką, zważywszy na panujące warunki.  
Zawijał się więc w koc, ugniatał poduszkę, w której pozostał delikatny zapach suszonego zielska i zapadał w sen natychmiast. Nigdy wcześniej nie spał chyba tak mocno i smacznie, a ranek i tak zawsze nadchodził zbyt wcześnie.  
Nicael spał na sienniku leżącym wprost na podłodze na „piętrze”, na które wchodziło się po skrzypiącej drabinie.   
I zwykle to skrzypienie budziło go o świcie, równie skutecznie, co dzwonek telefonu w Londynie.   
Sherlock nie wiedział, jak nazwać takie życie, ale gdyby się nad tym zastanowił, uznałby, że jest właściwie spokojny i niemal szczęśliwy. Jak na swoje możliwości.  
Któregoś dnia wstał i zjadł śniadanie, a potem wyszedł na zewnątrz, poszukać Nicaela, ale ten poszedł już z owcami na pastwisko, więc chłopiec mógł zrobić dzisiaj coś, o czym myślał już wcześniej. Wyciągnął spod łóżka skrzynkę z narzędziami - nie wiedział, skąd ta jego pewność, co i jak zrobić, ale może chodziło o to, że nic nie mógł tu zepsuć, bo wszystkie sprzęty były tak proste, że nawet on nie mógłby ich zepsuć całkowicie- a może patrząc jak Nicael pracuje, nauczył się czegoś.   
No i wiedział, że nic się nie stanie, jeśli coś mu nie wyjdzie, bo w tym świecie nic nie psuło się na zawsze, ponieważ niczego się nigdy nie wyrzucało. Sherlock to rozumiał i uważał za naturalne- w końcu nikt nie będzie jechał cały dzień do miasta po nowe krzesło, skoro może pójść do buszu, znaleźć gałąź, ostrugać i zastąpić nią złamaną nogę, którą i tak przedtem wyglądała, jakby była zrobiona w ten sam sposób.  
Aż do wieczora naprawiał przedmioty w domu- znalazł w tym nieoczekiwaną przyjemność i po pewnym czasie zauważył, że jest w stanie nie tylko doprowadzić to i owo do użytku, ale i trochę to ulepszyć. Gdy naprawił najprostsze rzeczy- chwiejący się stół, kulawe krzesła i skrzypiącą ramę łóżka, wymienił środek swojej poduszki na świeższe siano, które znalazł w szopie dla owiec- a potem zabrał się za sienniki, które były po prostu workami wypełnionymi uschłymi badylami.   
Gdy wygarnął na podwórko wnętrze siennika Nicaela, coś z niego wypadło- parę starych zdjęć: brązowo- białych, trochę pozaginanych, z karbowanymi białymi obwódkami dookoła. Obejrzał brązowe twarze- spalone nie wiadomo czy słońcem za życia, czy złymi odczynnikami fotografa, szukając jakiejś niezwykłości, rozwiązania zagadek, albo chociaż jakiejś informacji, zdjęcia jednak były niczym więcej niż upamiętnieniem kilku chwil z życia paru mężczyzn w podartych ubraniach, z kilofami i latarkami na czołach. Ta zagadka była łatwa- musieli być górnikami.  
W dodatku, na odwrocie jednego ze zdjęć ktoś zamaszystym pismem podpisał: „Mightsboroug Miner, 27.05.1912, J. Lee, B. McCoy, B.L. i S.D.”  
Sherlock szukał uważnie w maleńkich twarzach śladów podobieństwa do Nicaela, ale ani na tym, ani na następnych zdjęciach nikt- ani kobiety w starych sukniach, ani dzieci w zbyt dużych ubraniach, ani poważni mężczyźni- nikt nie był podobny do niego. Tylko jedno zdjęcie było intrygujące, a raczej nie samo zdjęcie, co podpis pod nim. Samo zdjęcie, bowiem przedstawiało tylko chudego chłopca z ciemnymi włosami i odstającymi uszami, patrzącego prosto w obiektyw aparatu, stojącego w krótkich spodenkach i marynarskim ubranku przy krześle, na którym siedział nijaka kobieta mogąca być jego matką. Dzieciak nie był ani ładny ani brzydki- po prostu zwyczajny. Za to na odwrocie zdjęcia, ktoś, niekoniecznie Nicael (ale coś podpowiadało, że to mógł być on) napisał wyraźne przesłanie może do samego siebie: „To ja, kiedy jeszcze byłem szczęśliwy”. Już to samo było ważną wiadomością, ale jeśli miała znaczenie, to tym dziwniejsza była wobec daty, którą chyba ktoś inny zapisał małymi literami w prawym górnym rogu- 01 marca 1911 r., London. A zatem Nicael, jeśli to on był tym chłopcem, był kiedyś w Londynie.   
Zaczął liczyć lata i wyszło mu, że jego gospodarz ma teraz ponad sto lat. A przynajmniej powinien.   
Sherlock postanowił rozwiązać tę zagadkę, ale na razie schował zdjęcia z powrotem do siennika i napełnił go nowym sianem. Dziury zaszył tą samą nicią, którą były zaszyte przedtem- jako igła, a właściwie szydełko posłużył mu zagięty kolec.  
Mężczyzna wrócił zmęczony i brudny jak zwykle, z bezkształtnymi zwłokami zwierzęcia przewieszonymi przez ramię. Dzisiaj zagnał owce szybko i bez przeszkód.   
Kiedy usiedli do kolacji chłopiec opowiedział mu, co zrobił przez cały dzień a tamten kiwał z uznaniem głową. Powiedział także o sienniku i zdjęciach, bo nie czuł, że zrobił coś złego, więc tym bardziej zaskoczyła go złość Nicaela.  
\- Nie ruszaj więcej moich rzeczy! – warknął.- Nie pozwoliłem ci oglądać tych zdjęć...  
Sherlock siedział do końca wieczoru cicho, ale o sprawie nie zapomniał. Nie umiał.   
Następnego dnia, uznając, że Nicael się już uspokoił i przestał złościć, zapytał go o to jedno konkretne zdjęcie chłopca, który był szczęśliwy w Londynie. Odpowiedź została udzielona, z wyraźnym trudem, niechętnie:  
\- To jestem ja. To pamiętam... Chyba. A ta pani to moja ciotka, u której mieszkałem, ale niedługo. A ty znów mnie pytasz o przeszłość... I co mam ci powiedzieć? Nie pamiętam Londynu, to było tak dawno, który mamy rok?  
\- 2015...- mruknął.  
\- To... - Nicael zawahał się, zamyślił...- To możliwe, nie pamiętam. Ale prędzej to ty mi coś opowiesz o Londynie, niż ja tobie.- i tu się uspokoił, przeczesał włosy.- Opowiedz mi o swojej rodzinie.  
Zaczął więc opowiadać, o wszystkim, co pamiętał, a kiedy mówił, jedno zdanie pociągało następne i zanim się spostrzegł, zrobiło się bardzo późno.   
Nicael nie wyglądał jednak na śpiącego- słuchał uważnie, tylko czasem wstawał przegarnąć patykiem żar w piecyku. Chłopak ośmielony tym zainteresowaniem opowiedział o sobie- to, co pamiętał, a czego nie było zbyt wiele.   
A na samym końcu, już bardzo oszczędnie i krótko opowiedział o Książce- o tym, co ona dla niego zrobiła. Nicael bardzo się tym zainteresował i poprosił, żeby mu ją pokazał.   
Sherlock wyciągnął ją i położył ostrożnie na stole.   
Na jej widok Nicaela nabrał wyrazu twarzy zachwyconego dziecka, a on sam końcami palców obrócił książkę do siebie i powiedział:  
\- Nie widziałem żadnej książki od tak dawna, a wiem, że kiedyś...- zwlekał z otwarciem jej, jakby się bał albo miał nadzieję na wielką przyjemność.  
Ostrożnie otworzył ją na pierwszej stronie. Była pusta. Przerzucił parę kartek- puste. Następna i następna- wszystkie puste. Sherlock patrzył, oniemiały.  
\- Gdzie zniknęły moje dinozaury? Moja mapa?  
Popatrzył na niego, szukając wyjaśnień, ale tamten wyglądał jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać.  
\- Pusta...- wyszeptał, przekartkował Książkę, przesunął po stronach palcami i zamknął ją nagle, prawie rzucił na drugą stronę stołu. Sherlock nie mógł uwierzyć, w to, co zobaczył, otworzył ją więc... i wszystkie słowa wróciły na swoje miejsce. Kolorowe i czarno białe rysunki, zdjęcia, mapy cyfry, wszystko było z powrotem. Sherlock popatrzył, szukając potwierdzenia w twarzy Nicaela.  
\- Szkoda.- powiedział drewnianym głosem.   
Nie wiedział, o co pytać i co robić, przerzucał kartki Książki sprawdzając czy na pewno wszystko jest na swoim miejscu, czy też może zmieniło się...w coś innego.  
\- To twoja Książka. Dla mnie widać nie ma w niej nic...   
\- Ale...ale przecież książki są dla wielu ludzi. To moja książka, ale każdy może ją czytać.  
\- To nie jest zwykła książka i ty to dobrze wiesz. Zresztą, nie przejmuj się. Może jutro coś mi przeczytasz?  
Sherlock uznał, że to znakomity pomysł, nie ważne, dlaczego i skąd brał się ten fenomen znikającej treści. Od tamtej pory czytał Nicaelowi po śniadaniu i po kolacji, jeśli nie był zbyt zmęczony, a tamten tak to cenił, że kazał mu wracać wcześniej, żeby nie męczył się pracą, z którą, prawdę mówiąc, tamten sam radził sobie równie dobrze bez niego (a może i lepiej?).  
Sherlock czytał wszystko jak leci- łącznie z opisami do obrazków, których mężczyzna nie mógł zobaczyć. Czasem więc, gdy któryś z nich bardziej zainteresował, prosił chłopca, żeby mu przerysował choć kontury. Sherlock próbował spełniać te prośby, nie można mu zarzucić ani braku entuzjazmu ani niechęci do wysiłku, ale... palce, trzymające ołówek nie chciały odtwarzać nawet najprostszych figur. Ciągle wychodziło brzydkie i krzywe, a w dodatku nie mieli zbyt dużo papieru, tylko stary zeszyt, zakurzony i poplamiony, ledwie trzymający się w jednym kawałku.   
Na szczęście Nicael nie tracił cierpliwości, nie złościł się, nie popędzał, ani nie wybrzydzał- nawet, gdy produkt końcowy zamiast żaby przypominał nieistniejący koszmar albo genetyczną żonglerkę szalonego naukowca. Czasem Sherlock chciał drzeć swoje maszkary, tak żałośnie niepodobne do schludnych, oszczędnych rysunków A. J. Smitha, który zilustrował Książkę. Wtedy gospodarz poklepywał go po ręce, rozprostowywał pomięte w furii kartki i mówił:  
\- Nie przejmuj się. Ja wiem, co chcesz narysować, a z czasem będzie lepiej...  
Ale nie było- czy to na skutek braku zdolności, czy narastającej frustracji, Sherlock rysował wręcz gorzej. Pewnego wieczoru w końcu wybuchł, że nie narysuje już niczego, bo nie umie i nigdy się nie nauczy.  
Nicael popatrzył wtedy na niego szarymi oczami, które po tych wielu dniach już tak nie przerażały i powiedział:  
\- Nie ważne, co narysujesz na kartce. Ważne, co WIDZISZ, kiedy próbujesz rysować- to te obrazy są ważne, te w twojej głowie- nie te, które wychodzą ci na kartce.  
\- To ty je widzisz? To, co ja..? Więc, po co mam ci to rysować?- zapytał zły.  
\- Nie widzę obrazków w książce, bo ona jest dla mnie... Nie ważne. Uwierz mi tylko, że kiedy się tak skupiasz na rysowaniu, ja widzę to, co chcesz narysować. Dla mnie te rysunki są w porządku  
\- Ale one nie są takie jak w Książce!- wybuchnął Sherlock. - Chce żeby były! Chce tak rysować- niepotrzebnie pokazał coś na pustej dla Nicaela kartce książki.- Popatrz! Ten struś ma długą szyję, a u mnie? Wygląda jak kaczka!  
\- Ja widzę strusia.- uśmiechnął się Nicael, aż białe kły, które miał trochę bardziej wystające, niż Sherlock przywykł widywać u ludzi, zalśniły.- Po prostu rysuj, a nie gadaj. Jak potrafisz najlepiej.... a będzie dobrze.

***

Następnego dnia Nicael oddał mu resztki jedzenia i powiedział, że musi iść po ziarno.  
\- Do miasta?- zapytał podekscytowany.  
\- Nie, mały. Do Jonesa, który ma farmę na północy. A ty pójdziesz ze mną. Mam tylko jeden rower, więc ty będziesz na nim jechać z towarem, a ja pójdę na piechotę.  
\- A gdzie są Aborygeni?  
\- Dzicy? Chyba mieszkają na wschodzie, ale czasem przychodzą do Jonesa. Wielu ludzi tam przychodzi- to takie miejsce... Zobaczysz. Wyjedziemy jeszcze przed świtem, więc dzisiaj muszę zebrać skóry.  
\- Nicael ?- zapytał po chwili, grzebiąc w misce z mlekiem. Nie wiedział, o co chce pytać, ale zanim sobie to poukładał, tamten już wyszedł z chaty. Po chwili jednak zawrócił i powiedział:  
Wyprawa na farmę Jonesa okazała się dziwacznym przedsięwzięciem. Rower, który znalazł się w szopie po chwili grzebania w słomie, był wysoki i straszliwi zdezelowany, kompletnie nieprzyjazny wobec dziesięciolatka, który starał się utrzymać na jego siodełku. Toboły ze skórami były niby lekkie, lecz niestabilne i przechylały go w różnych niespodziewanych momentach, a wąskie koła z popękanymi oponami zakopywały się w piasku, którego było dookoła bardzo dużo. Skończyło się na tym, że Nicael był zmuszony prowadzić, a raczej pchać rower. Mimo to nie odezwał się jednym słowem i całą drogę był jakby nieobecny.  
Ale on nie zwracał na to najmniejszej uwagi, bo rozpierała energia, biorąca się z nadziei na to, że zobaczy jakichś innych ludzi, może z nimi porozmawia? Ta nadzieja pchała go do przodu, nie czuł zmęczenia, ani głodu.   
Farma Jonesa była duża. I w zasadzie nie była tylko farmą, tylko zaczątkiem miasteczka; rdzeniem złożonym z kilku budynków: sklepu, poczty i kilku chat z drewna, bez fundamentów. Między nimi była sucha ziemia, zamiast ulic. Chłopiec miał wrażenie, że ogląda coś, co przetrwało w niezmienionym stanie przez ostatnie kilkadziesiąt lat. Po chwili zauważył kilka chudych psów, goniących łysego ptaka wielkości kury. Wkrótce pojawili się też ludzie, schowani w cieniu, oparci o ściany albo siedzący wprost na ziemi, antypatycznie obojętni jak pozostawione przez kogoś kukły (nie mógł nie zauważyć, jak bardzo przypominają manekiny na wystawie drogich sklepów w Londynie).   
Przechodząc obok nich, zobaczył, że żaden z nich nie rozmawia z innymi, nie żuje tytoniu, ani niczego nie pali. Po prostu patrzyli przed siebie, w taki sposób, że choć do niedawna wypełniony był tylko ciekawością, zaczął iść troszkę bliżej Nicaela.   
Sklep, do którego szli, był zarazem pocztą- mały, brudny budynek z desek, ale pełen fascynujących przedmiotów, takich, jakich nie widział, odkąd wyjechał z Anglii, albo wcale.   
Kiedy weszli do środka, zakurzone deski podłogi ugięły się pod nimi przy każdym kroku wzbijając małe obłoczki pyłu. Chodzenie po nich przypominało stąpanie po przegniłym moście- Sherlock przemknęła przez głowę myśl: „A jeśli się zapadnie i wleci mi tam stopa? Pod podłogą może być.. coś strasznego.”   
Szybko jednak zniknęła, zastąpiona ciekawością tego, co można tu zobaczyć. Worki z różnymi rodzajami ziarna towarzyszyły na podłodze prostemu automatowi z kolorowymi kulkami- w Anglii takie kulki były zwykle gumami do żucia. Na półkach stały narzędzia- i podchodząc bliżej odkrył, że nie cieszyły się popularnością- musiały leżeć tu wystarczająco długo, żeby częściowo zardzewieć, i żeby z drewnianych raczek zeszła prawie cała czerwona farba.   
Na drucianych stojakach po prawej stronie wisiały chyba setki maleńkich torebeczek z nasionami- poplamione i brudne, z zatartymi napisami. Na ścianie naprzeciwko wejścia wisiały wędki. Widząc je pomyślał: ”Po co one tu komu? Co można złowić na pustyni?”. Po drugiej stronie wisiały ubrania buty i jedzenie zapakowane, nie jak przywykł, w kolorowe opakowania, tylko w tekturowe pudełka i zwyczajne, papierowe torebki bez napisów. Nicael nie targował się długo z właścicielem sklepu, jakby mu nie zależało czy dostanie to, czego potrzebuje.   
Poprosił go o pieniążek do automatu i wyciągnął najładniejszą i największą czerwoną kulkę, ale kiedy włożył ją do ust, okazała się cukierkiem, a nie gumą do żucia. W dodatku nawet jako cukierek nie była tak dobra, więc wypluł ją do kieszeni, na później, kiedy- jak wiedział- zacznie mu smakować.   
Wyszedł na ulicę, rozglądając się za czarnymi.   
I nagle skądś pojawił się kulawy pies z żebrami na wierzchu, a za nim, mała dziewczynka- tak mała, że jeszcze chwiała się przy każdym kroku, próbując złapać psa za ogon. Dziewczynka była albo kolorowa, albo tak brudna, że aż brązowa; ubrana w różową sukienkę, upstrzoną deseniem z różnokolorowych plam i zacieków, śmierdziała czymś nieokreślonym, co Sherlock poczuł, kiedy podeszła bliżej. Wyciągnął do niej rękę z cukierkiem i mała nie patrząc na niego, wetknęła go do buzi, ale prawie natychmiast wypluła na ziemię i zaśmiewając się głośno, odbiegła za psem.  
\- Hej, nie widziałaś... - zapytał za nią, ale umilkł, bo gdy dziewczynka odwróciła się do niego plecami, zobaczył że z tyłu jej sukienka jest brunatna. Zmieniła kolor od zaschniętej krwi, która musiała w nią wsiąknąć, kiedy ktoś zerwał z głowy dziecka płat skóry z włosami. Teraz widać było w tym miejscu czaszkę, zaskakująco nie białą, jak na anatomicznych rysunkach, tylko brązową i pokrytą jakąś pofałdowana błoną.   
Stał i patrzył i patrzył... aż dziewczynka zniknęła za rogiem. Był przerażony i niepewny, co to ma oznaczać i czy oznacza cokolwiek. Rozejrzał się dookoła, ale nikt nie oferował odpowiedzi, więc poszedł dalej, ostrożniejszy i czujny bo skoro ktoś zrobił coś takiego tej dziewczynce, to co mu przeszkodzi zrobić to JEMU? Rozglądał się, już nie tylko gotowy na rozmowę z ludźmi, ale także na ucieczkę przed nimi.   
Dalej były połacie zadeptanej kopytami ziemi, ogrodzone od reszty świata metalową siatką. Za nią, w cieniu drewnianego daszka stały smętne owce i zabiedzone konie, obok nich klatka zrobiona z metalowych prętów, a w niej kangur, który ledwo mógł się w niej obrócić, jego nienaturalnie krótki ogon wystawał już poza pręty. Chłopiec podszedł bliżej, żeby obejrzeć zwierzę, tak blisko, jak pozwalała mu na to siatka ogrodzenia. Klatka stała parę metrów dalej, więc wszystko było widać, aż za dobrze i szybko pożałował swojej ciekawości. Zwierzę spokojnie skubało liście z gałęzi, które ktoś wetknął do jego klatki, ale wyglądało strasznie: nie miało ani oczu ani przednich łap. Nie wyglądał na nieszczęśliwego, jak większość roślinożerców obojętnie przyjmował swój los, ale i tak poczuł jakiś cień bólu, który kangur poczuł, kiedy wybijano mu oczy albo odcinano łapy. W tym momencie chłopiec całkowicie stracił ochotę na zwiedzanie tego miejsca. Nie było tu chyba niczego, co chciałby zobaczyć; a w dodatku, zaczął się bać tych, którzy postąpili tak okrutnie z kangurem, a którzy mogli tu jeszcze być.   
Zanim odszedł, na żerdzi ogrodzenia, przy którym stał, usiadł wielki czarny ptak- może kruk, albo coś do niego podobne, i sprawiał przy tym wrażenie, jakby miał w tym jakiś cel. Patrzył wprost na niego, bez lęku, jakby miał mu coś do przekazania... A Sherlock bał się poruszyć, żeby go nie sprowokować, ale ptak niespodziewanie poderwał się ciężko do lotu i wylądował na jego głowie. Zaskoczony, nie utrzymał się na nogach pod jego ciężarem i upadł do przodu na kolana. Próbował ptaka odpędzić, zasłonić się, przerażony i słaby, ale tamten wbił mocno pazury i uderzał go po rękach i po głowie raz za razem, mocno i boleśnie. Choć nie był już taki mały, Sherlock krzyczał na całe gardło, z całych sił- najpierw wołał Nicaela, a potem już kogokolwiek, żeby przyszedł i zabrał tego potwora; żeby go odpędził, zabił, skręcił mu kark!  
Nikt jednak nie przyszedł. Dosłownie nikt, nawet jeden ciekawski, ale zupełnie nieprzydatny obserwator, który chce tylko za darmo popatrzeć na cudze nieszczęście.   
Kruk w końcu odleciał sam- widać miał jeszcze ciekawsze rzeczy do robienia, niż dręczenie chłopca. Ale ten nie przestał płakać ze strachu. Ciepła krew zalewa mu oczy i nie mógł ich otworzyć. Mógł tylko wyć, przerażony, jak nigdy w życiu. I przekonany, że jest tu sam, zapomniany przez wszystkich, nawet tych, którzy powinni mu pomóc. Upadł na bok i skulił się, jak embrion w zimnej formalinie wystawiany na widok w słoju, oburzony na świat, który nie ma mu nic dobrego do zaoferowania.  
Leżał tak długo, aż krew przestała płynąć, aż mógł otworzyć oczy i ostrożnie wstać.   
Oddzielony bólem od świata, poszedł w stronę sklepu, zataczając się i kapiąc krwią, która wsiąkała bez śladu w suchą ziemię.  
Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, zaczął wołać Nicaela, a gdy ten nie przychodził, pomyślał, że znudziło mu się na niego czekać i poszedł sobie, zostawiając go tutaj na pastwę ludzi- manekinów. Co miał teraz robić? Nie wiedział. 

Nicael w końcu jednak przyszedł. Wziął go na ręce i zaniósł gdzieś, gdzie była woda, spłukał mu nią krew i piasek tak delikatnie, że prawie nie bolało, potem obwiązał mu głowę swoją koszulą, tak, że Sherlock nic nie widział; co było dobre, bo nie chciał już nic widzieć. Kiedy niósł go do domu, Sherlock trzymał się kurczowo jego mniej poranioną ręką i na nic nie czekał.   
Kiedy dotarli na farmę, mężczyzna położył go na sienniku i powiedział, żeby się nie martwił, bo jutro nie będzie po tym wszystkim śladu. To było kłamstwo, takie samo, jak u lekarza, przed zastrzykiem, ale to już nie miało żadnego znaczenia, bo zabrakło mu siły, żeby się martwić tym, że może stracić wzrok, albo umrzeć od zakażenia na tym pustkowiu bez antybiotyków.   
Pocieszył się zasypiając, bo sen był dobry. 

***

Następnego dnia rano, naprawdę nie zostało nawet śladu po najgłębszych ranach, choć to wydawało się być niemożliwe.   
Nie zagoiły się przez noc, nie zaschły, ale po prostu zniknęły, jakby ich nigdy nie było, jakby kruka nigdy nie było.   
A koszula, która wczoraj służyła za opatrunek, była trochę brudna, ale na pewno nie zakrwawiona.   
Sam Nicael nie był tym wcale zdziwiony, przyjął to naturalnie, jakby od razu był pewien, że tak się stanie. Uśmiechał się.  
\- Chcesz coś zjeść?  
\- Ten ptak był naprawdę? Byliśmy tam wczoraj?- pytał Sherlock, mimo wszystko zaintrygowany.  
\- Tak byliśmy. Nie powinieneś tam chodzić, to było złe, ale myślałem, że jak pójdziesz ze mną będzie lepiej, niż jak tu zostaniesz...  
\- Nie grzebałbym już w twoich rzeczach...- Sherlock zrozumiał, że Nicael go oskarża, nie bez podstaw i zawstydził się.  
\- Wiem, mały. Zabrałem cię tam bo... bałem się tam pójść sam. Bo nie wiedziałem, co się stanie, kiedy tu zostaniesz. Myślałem, że nic ci tam nie grozi. Ten ptak... nigdy go tam nie było. Przyleciał specjalnie dla ciebie i nie wiem, co to znaczy.  
Sherlock nie zrozumiał z tego nic i zakłopotany, zapytał tylko:  
\- Zabrałeś jedzenie i rower?  
\- Mhm. Nie martw się mam rower i mamy co jeść. Już nie muszę tam chodzić, nie przez następne pół roku.  
\- Ale ja...   
\- Wiem, nie zostaniesz tu tak długo. To chyba lepiej. Pewnie to, że tu jesteś było niebezpiecznie i powinienem był cię stąd wyrzucić, ale... –wzruszył ramionami, zgaszony i winny.- Chodź, zjedz coś. Potrzebujesz tego, choćby nie miało znaczenia. Potrzebujesz się czymś zająć, może poczytasz mi potem swoją Książkę?  
Sherlockowi też było przykro.  
\- Dziękuje ci, że mnie nie wyrzuciłeś. Za jedzenie i wodę i to, że mnie wczoraj nie zostawiłeś.  
\- To nie ja mały. To wszystko tylko ty. Ale nie myśl o tym za dużo- bo to też nie jest ważne..  
„To co jest ważne?”- chciał zapytać, ale nie było takiej potrzeby, bo Nicael sam zaczął mówić.  
\- Wiesz, co to są strzygi?- i nie czekając na odpowiedz, kontynuował. - Pewnie wiesz, ale w twojej Książce nic o nich nie ma, specjalnie słuchałem. No wiec opowiem ci coś, to tutejsza legenda, opowieść, takie tam...   
\- Którejś nocy młody mężczyzna poszedł do buszu. Był przeraźliwie smutny i chyba też samotny, tak, że sam już nie wiedział, co ma robić. Nie rozumiał swojego smutku i nikt nie mógł mu pomóc, bo nic go nie cieszyło. Nie mógł pracować, (a był chyba cieślą), nie chciał polować, bo od jakiegoś czasu nie mógł znieść zabijania, a skoro nie polował ani nie pracował, nie miał, co jeść, ale nawet, kiedy ktoś zapraszał go na dobry obiad, mówił, że nic nie może przełknąć, bo wszystko smakuje jak popiół. Czasem budził się bardzo zły- tak zły, że krzyczał bez powodu- na drzewa w ogrodzie, na ptaki na drzewach i zwłaszcza na niebo, które było tak obojętne. Drzewo mógł ściąć, ptaki przepłoszyć, ale niebo... jemu nic nie mógł zrobić- wisiało, zawsze błękitne, jakby się naigrywało.  
Przyjaciele zaczęli go unikać, bali się albo jego samego, albo jego smutku, który otaczał go jak wyczuwalny obłok. Bali się może, że część tego smutku, zagnieździ się w ich głowach i sercach, podobnie jak ten pasożyt, który zjadał smutnego mężczyznę od środka i pójdzie za nimi, kiedy będą chcieli wrócić do swoich spraw.  
W końcu smutek wygnał mężczyznę w busz. Nie miał już nic do zrobienia, ani słów, które mógłby się pożalić, nawet gdyby ktoś chciał go słuchać- a nikt już słuchać nie chciał. Mężczyzna zabrał, więc strzelbę, a może był to łuk? i doszedł samotnie - nawet jego psy nie chciały za nim iść, bo wiedziały, po co tam idzie.  
W buszu nie było nic do robienia, ale mężczyźnie udało się znaleźć jezioro, miał więc co pić i mógł godzinami oglądać zwierzęta, przychodzące do wodopoju- wielkookie walabie, stada zielonych papug, które siadały niemal na powierzchni wody, bezczelne strusie a nawet małe latające ssaki bez nazwy, które były tak płochliwe, że żaden biały ich jeszcze nie widział. W końcu zobaczył też krokodyla, ale przegonił go od razu kamieniami, bo nie chciał patrzeć, jak gad zabija inne stworzenia. Czekał na coś, ale sam nie wiedział, na co.  
Którejś nocy ból, który czuł w całym ciele a zwłaszcza pod żebrami, był zbyt silny by mógł z nim walczyć, zbyt silny, żeby go znosić choćby sekundę dłużej, albo zapomnieć o nim za pomocą sposobów, którymi mógł się posłużyć. Mężczyzna po prostu się poddał. Możesz powiedzieć, że to było nierozsądne, że nie powinien był... i znaleźć tysiące dobrych powodów, dla których to, co zrobił było złe i głupie, ale nie było cię tam, żeby mu o tym powiedzieć, prawda? A poza tym- chyba byś go nie przekonał... Opowieść nic nie wspomina o ludziach, którzy próbowali, ale pewnie tacy byli. Pewnie tak...- Nicael przerwał na chwilę, zastanawiając się. - Pokonany mężczyzna nie myślał zbyt dług. Chyba wcale nie myślał, bo przecież to, co robił było tak bezsensowne, że gdyby pomyślał... Ale w historii nic o tym nie ma... Wyciągnął sznurek z kieszeni, wdrapał się na wysoką akację, obwiązał nim gałąź, a na jego drugim końcu zawiązał pętlę i zarzucił ja sobie na szyje. Potem zsunął się z gałęzi, a sznur się nie urwał, choć mógł, prawda? Mógł... i wtedy spadłby tylko z niedużej wysokości, może złamał sobie przy tym rękę, a może nos. Ale sznurek się nie zerwał, mężczyzna nie spadł, poszarpał się tylko przez chwile, jak kukiełka w rękach złego lalkarza. To życie, trzymające się go tak uparcie walczyło o swoje ciało. Ale nie było o co walczyć zbyt długo- o te kilkanaście kości w przepalonej słońcem skórze, odrobina wody w różnych zakamarkach i za mało mięsa, żeby nakarmić nawet dzikiego psa.  
Rano ciało trochę już zaśmierdło, wywalone na wierzch oczy zamgliły się i wyglądały jak białe kulki, i razem z wywalonym z ust językiem zwabiały roje owadów. Wszystko, co mogło, przylazło lub przyleciało do smacznego karmnika. Kto żyw, w promieniu wielu metrów wiedział po zapachu, że może na nim jakoś skorzystać, bo nie ma nic bardziej bezbronnego, niż padlina w buszu. Wieczorem przyszły psy, pogryzły się o mięso, ale nikt nic z niego nie uszczknął, bo sznurek nadal mocno trzymał a ciało wisiało za wysoko, wiec dostał im się tylko jeden but, który zerwały skacząc najwyżej, jak mogły.  
A w nocy przyszedł Yowie- kosmaty, wielki Yowie, który rykiem przepłasza słońce, któremu zawsze towarzyszy stado złych duchów; Yowie, któremu Aborygeni kładą owoce na skałach, żeby nie porywał im dzieci... ale on i tak je zabiera rękami białych z rządu.  
\- A czym on jest?- wtrącił się Sherlock.   
\- Nie wiem.   
\- Aha.  
\- Yowie przyszedł do ciała wiszącego na sznurze- może dlatego, że wyczuł padlinę, a może z innych powodów- nawet Aborygeni nigdy nie wiedzą, czemu robi, to co robi. Obwąchał ciało, zahuśtał nim i ucieszył się słysząc skrzypienie sznura ocierającego się o gałąź. A potem zrobił coś niesamowitego, bez czego ta opowieść byłaby zupełnie zbędna, bo nie różniłaby się od miliona innych. Delikatnie pogrzebał w swoim futrze i wyciągnął stamtąd małego, zielonego motyla, który posadził sobie na dłoni. Motyl zatrzepotał skrzydłami i umarł a wtedy Yowie położył go na plecach samobójcy.  
A potem odszedł, cichy i szary, niewidzialny dla prawie wszystkich ludzi na ziemi.  
Gdy gwiazdy gasły, a niebo zaczęło jaśnieć na wschodzie,   
ten biedny, zarobaczywiony człowiek zadrżał znów od chłodu, zupełnie tak samo, jak kiedyś, dawno temu, kiedy mógł coś jeszcze czuć; zanim smutek wydrążył mu mózg. Stało się coś jeszcze dziwniejszego, ciało otworzyło usta i wypluło wszystkie ludzkie zęby, bo na ich miejscu wyrosły małe, ostre ząbki piranii- po dwa rzędy w każdej szczęce. Skórę palców przebiły szpony wielkie jak noże. Kiedy to nowe stworzenie było gotowe, w jego mlecznych oczach zabłysło światełko, zupełnie inne niż to, które paliło się tam dawniej.  
I tak powstał Strzygacz, który przecież nic nikomu w zasadzie nie zrobił, niczemu nie zawinił, nie obraził żadnego boga. I o nic nie prosił- a dostał: nowe, proste życie polegające na trwaniu i polowaniu. Nie był wybredny- wysysał krew z ludzi zwierząt tak szybko i umiejętnie, że same nic nie zauważały- tylko słabły jak od gruźlicy i umierały po pięciu dniach. Okolica szybko się wyludniała, bo Strzygacz był stale głodny- przychodził do starych i młodych... I nikt nie mógł nic na to poradzić, bo żaden biały nie znał zaklęć i nie miał pojęcia o Yowim. Ale gdy umarło już wielu farmerów, ci, co zostali, przerażeni i upokorzeni posłali wreszcie po Aborygenów, którzy przyszli z litości. I zostali na dłużej. Dwóch nie przeżyło pierwszego tygodnia, bo nawet Aborygeni mają czerwoną krew, ale znalazł się pośród nich potężny szaman, który schwytał Strzygacza i zrobił mu coś takiego, że teraz miał wybór- mógł dalej zabijać, albo... nie, stając się oraz mniej Strzygaczem, a coraz bardziej czymś innym...  
Niestety, ten szaman, choć tak potężny, że zdołał odwrócić zło, zranił się w rękę i kiedy odszedł do swojej wioski, został po nim ślad- smużka zapachu, cień zaledwie- ale Strzygaczowi to wystarczyło, pobiegł za nim i choć jego samego nie mógł dorwać, zabił cała rodzinę, cały klan zamienił w bezwolne zombie. Niektórzy uciekli, innych zabrali biali lekarze, mówiąc, że to jakąś choroba.  
Jak ci się ta legenda podoba?  
\- A co dalej? Strzygacz dalej żyje? Poluje na ludzi?  
\- Nie już nie poluje, chciał przestać być zły, więc zrezygnował z okradania z życia, nawet zwierząt, ale czasem... Jest słaby...- Nicael powiedział to już bardzo cicho.  
W ciągu następnego tygodnia Sherlock już prawie go nie widywał w chacie, bo tamten przestał spać na swoim sienniku- siedział całymi dniami na pastwisku, w cieniu akacji i patrzył w słońce albo śledził uwijające się pod stopami mrówki- te czerwone, jadowite, upiornie zajęte swoimi niepojętymi sprawami.   
Sherlock kucał przy nim i próbował wytrwać w obezwładniającym upale, ale rzadko musie to udawało- przysypiał z nudy, budziły go dopiero ugryzienia wielkich kolorowych much.  
Chciał posłuchać więcej opowieści Nicaela, które choć prawie na pewno nie były prawdziwe, to i tak były fascynujące.   
Opowieści o tych potwornie wielkich waranach, które żyły w Australii, zanim dotarli na nią ludzie, waranach tak dużych jak autobusy, które zabijały się nawzajem w walkach tak długo, aż wszystkie wyginęły. Albo o ptaku o imieniu Itchor, którego Aborygeni malowali skrycie na ścianach najgłębszych jaskiń tam, gdzie nigdy nie było żadnego białego człowieka. Kto z Aborygenów opowiedziałby o Itchorze białym, następnego dnia umarłby, a po śmierci nie dołączyłby do przodków ze swojego klanu.  
(tu Sherlock zapytał, skąd o tym wie, ale tamten mrugnął do niego okiem i powiedział: - Podsłuchałem ich kiedyś przy ognisku... Bo wiesz, kiedy zechce, umiem być niewidzialny... A Sherlock, marszcząc się ze złości, stwierdził: - Dlaczego sobie ze mnie żartujesz? Ta nie fair! Nicael wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do głównego wątku.)   
Ptak Itchor ciągle śpi pod ziemią i dlatego ludzie mogą żyć na ziemi, Aborygeni muszą pilnować jego snu, żeby śnił dobre sny i nigdy się nie obudzi. Bo jeśli się przebudzi, wyjdzie spod ziemi i zrobi wielkie trzęsienie ziemi, które zabije połowę ludzi a resztę on sam zje, bo będzie bardzo głodny po tak długim śnie.  
A potem przyjdą inni ludzie. Aborygeni sami nie wiedza, jacy oni będą- może mali, może gigantyczni, może będą mieli po cztery ręce i po trzy nogi albo dwie głowy z oczami jak muchy, ale najprawdopodobniej będą mieli skrzydła, jak nietoperze... Itchor jest niebieski i żeby go namalować, trzeba zebrać dużo niebieskich motyli, które żyją tylko w jednym miejscu- ich pyłek jest więc bardzo drogi, ale Aborygeni wolą nic nie jeść niż zaryzykować obudzenie potwora, dlatego co roku zdobywają jakoś niebieski pyłek i schodzą do najgłębszej jaskini, która jest jednym z wejść do miejsca, gdzie śpi Itchor i malują jego wizerunek. Niektórzy myślą, że Itchor już dawno umarł, ale wolą nie ryzykować, więc nadal każą swoim synom ruszać co roku przez pół Australii po pyłek z martwych skrzydeł. 

Sherlock słuchał tych opowieści jakby zaczarowany, zupełnie nie pojmując skąd Nicael to wszystko wie, gdzie się tego dowiedział i jak, skoro nie miał książek i ciągle siedział tej na swojej farmie.


	3. Chapter 3

Johnowi cały czas kołatało się w głowie, że próby nawiązywania kontaktu z osobą w śpiączce mają na nią dobry wpływ, więc się starał. Ponieważ jednak Sherlocka nie odpowiadał, to cała rozmowa z nim sprowadzała się do ewentualnych monologów i Johnowi szybko skończyły się tematy, na które miał cokolwiek do powiedzenia, podczas gdy tak naprawdę chciał tylko przepraszać i żeby Sherlock wreszcie się ocknął a potem mu przebaczył.   
Dlatego szybko zrozumiał, że nawiązywanie kontaktu, może oznaczać coś innego, niż nie wnoszący monolog, który nie przynosił mu ulgi a do Sherlocka prawdopodobnie i tak nie trafiał. A gdyby nawet to zanudziłby go na śmierć już po kilku minutach. I tak John zaczął dotykać Sherlocka bardziej, niż do tej pory było przyjęte w ich relacji. Zaczęło się od odgarnięcia spoconych włosów z czoła, tak, żeby przestały drażnić delikatną skórę powiek.   
To był tylko moment przelotny kontakt palców z rozgrzaną gorączką skórą. A mimo to… John poczuł się uspokojony, jakby w głębi duszy potrzebował takiego namacalnego dowodu, że tamten nadal żyje, nadal tu jest, z nim.  
Od tego się zaczęło, ale bardzo szybko sprawy zaczęły eskalować, zwłaszcza, gdy John wydało się, że Sherlock zareagował na jego dotyk za którymś razem.  
Kiedy detektyw miał lekki problemy z oddychaniem (który mógł nie mieć żadnych negatywnych skutków, ale John i tak się przeraził i musiał coś zrobić, cokolwiek, żeby na chwilę odzyskać poczucie kontroli nad sytuacją) poprawiał mu a to maskę tlenową, a to kołdrę, a to poduszkę. Ale im dłużej to robił, tym bardziej niewystarczające mu się to wszystko wydawało… może dlatego, za którymś razem, nie poprzestał na czynnościach należących do pielęgniarki, tylko (nie bardzo świadomy, co robi i czemu) przeciągnął palcami po szyi Sherlocka. A ten… ruszył głową i jakby odrobine zmarszczył brwi- albo miał taki zamiar, tyle, że w połowie gestu się rozmyślał. Podobno takie sytuacje się zdarzały i (niestety dla Johna, który od razu poleciał zaraportować ten cud lekarzowi dyżurnemu) nie oznaczały wcale wybudzania się pacjenta. Mimo to postanowił wtedy, że chce wierzyć w to, co chce i od tamtej pory zaczął dotykać przyjaciela nie tylko przy okazji dbania o jego wygodę (co też tak naprawdę było raczej zachowaniem podejmowanym dla jego własnego komfortu, niż Sherlocka, który nie odczuwał podobno tak delikatnych bodźców, jak zmiana ułożenia kołdry).   
Nawet jeśli nauka dowodziła, że głaskanie po głowie i twarzy albo trzymanie za rękę nie miało przywrócić przytomności pacjentom w śpiączce, John nie miał zamiaru rezygnować z czegoś co postrzegał jako odrobine nadziei dla siebie i bardziej realny kontakt z rzeczywistością dla swojego przyjaciela.  
Od tamtej pory przynajmniej raz na godzinę wstawał z okropnie niewygodnego krzesła i kilka chwil dostarczał skórze przyjaciela bodźców (a sobie jakiegokolwiek zajęcia). Nie wysypiał się zbyt dobrze, nie mogąc zasnąć z dala od przyjaciela, ciągle wydawało mu się, że coś się z nim stanie akurat, kiedy jego nie będzie w pobliżu. Dlatego, zdarzało mu się przysypiać na chwilę, gdy przy nim siedział wiele godzin z rzędu.  
Podczas jednej z takich drzemek, trzymał akurat dłoń Sherlocka, opierając czoło o jego biodro, przykryte kołdrą, więc całkiem nieźle nadające się na poduszkę.  
A kiedy zasnął, zaczął śnić…  
We śnie znalazł się w jakimś gorącym miejscu, gdzie rosło niewiele drzew i to nie bardzo znajomych z wyglądu, a niebo było bezmierne i błękitne. Na horyzoncie widać było kilka rozłożystych krzewów, ale poza tym- dookoła były tylko piasek i kamienie.   
Gdy zorientował się, że śni przestał się czemukolwiek dziwić- we śnie wszystko mogło się zdarzyć.  
Skoro jednak już musiał tu być, w dosyć nudnym właściwie miejscu- rozejrzał się wokoło. Drzewa na horyzoncie wyglądały dosyć obiecująco, toteż postanowił iść w ich kierunku.  
Dotarł do nich podejrzanie szybko- jak to w snach, odległości ani czas nie były tym, czym się wydawały i zobaczył rozwalającą się, drewniana chatynkę- niewiele lepszą od szopy, która przy niej stała i różniąca się od niej właściwie tylko wnętrzem, do którego zajrzał, z ciekawości i mając nadzieje, że znajdzie tam coś interesującego.  
Wnętrze chałupki wyglądało różnie siermiężnie, jak ona sama- i już zaczynał się złościć, że jego sen jest taki nudny, kiedy znikąd właściwie, pojawił się mały, chudy chłopiec z ciemnymi włosami, które dawno nie widziały grzebienia ani wody, sądząc po tym, jakie były brudne.   
Chłopiec był ubrany w dziurawe spodnie nieokreślonego koloru i niebieską koszulę. Obie rzeczy wisiały na nim jakby je odziedziczył po starszym (i grubszym) bracie.  
\- Hej.- zagaił przyjaźnie John, zadowolony, że wreszcie ma do kogo usta otworzyć.- Jak się nazywasz?  
\- Sherlock. –powiedział chłopiec, marszcząc czoło. Stał naprawdę blisko i John mógł zobaczyć, że nie tylko włosy i ubranie ma brudne. Instynkt opiekuńczy kazał mu natychmiast coś z tym zrobić, zaraz po tym, jak go zapyta, kiedy mały ostatnio jadł, bo bardziej od brudu i starego ubrania chłopca, niepokoiły go jego podkrążone oczy i zapadnięte policzki, a także popękane usta i widoczne zadrapania.  
Chwilowo jednak przeniósł uwagę na coś innego, bardziej jeszcze naglącego:  
\- Sherlock? miałem kiedyś znajomego… to znaczy przyjaciela, który tak się nazywał. Ale on…- zawahał się, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.- W każdym razie on miał na nazwisko Holmes.- uśmiechnął się.- I to było bardzo sławne nazwisko…  
Chłopiec zmarszczył czoło pod gęstą grzywą skołtunionych kłaków i mruknął:  
\- Ja tez się tak nazywam.  
\- Jak?  
\- Holmes. Mam na nazwisko Holmes.  
Teraz na Johna przyszła kolej, żeby zmarszczyć czoło tyle, że w zdumieniu.  
\- Nie sądziłem, że to takie popularne… - nagle coś mu przyszło do głowy:- A masz może brata?  
\- Tak.  
\- A jak on ma na imię?  
\- Mycroft.- odpowiedział chłopiec prosto i John aż się wzdrygnął.  
\- A skąd pochodzisz?- zapytał, ale od razu pomyślał, że być może jego pytanie powinno brzmieć: z kiedy?  
\- Z Londynu. Stamtąd przyjechałem, tutaj. Czyli do Australii.- odparł tamten wzruszając ramionami, ewidentnie te pytania zaczęły go już nudzić i odpowiadał na kolejne resztką cierpliwości, tylko dlatego, że John był dorosły, a jego uczono, żeby być posłusznym wobec dorosłych.   
John wypuścił powietrze z głośnym świstem. Miał pustkę w głowie. Dobrze, że szybko sobie przypomniał, że to tylko sen. Uśmiechnął się i rozluźnił wyraźnie. Właściwie to było całkiem logiczne- na jawie myślał o nim ostatnio cały czas, to czemu nie miał mu się przyśnić? Roześmiał się z radością:  
\- No jasne, że to ty!- powiedział głośno i podniósł małego Sherlocka i przytulił go mocno do piersi.- Widać muszę nawet o tobie śnić.   
Chłopiec przyjął uścisk ze stoicką cierpliwością, ale potem zmienił temat:  
\- A ty skąd jesteś?  
\- Też z Londynu.   
\- Tak? to może zostaniesz tutaj na jakiś czas?- zapytał, z wyraźną nadzieją i John prawie wyciągnął rękę, żeby go pogłaskać po brudnych kłakach.  
\- Chcesz się napić?- zaproponował tymczasem chłopiec, a gdy John skinął głową, wziął go za rękę i poprowadził do studni z drugiej strony chaty.  
John zaczął pompować wodę, ale po dłuższej chwili nadal leciała tylko gęstą i śmierdzącą maź, rozbryzgując się na kamiennej podstawie pompy i brudząc mu buty. John wykrzywił się i pompował dalej, czekając na pojawienie się czystej wody, ale chłopiec patrzył na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Pij. Czemu nie pijesz?- zapytał i jakby chcąc dać przykład, podstawił obie ręce pod strugę .  
\- Nie!- wstrząśnięty lekko John, złapał go i odciągnął od pompy.-Zostaw ten syf! Ubrudzisz się… jeszcze bardziej.- powiedział z odrazą.  
\- Nie widzisz, jakie to ohydztwo?  
Sherlock uniósł na niego zdziwione spojrzenie.  
\- Co ty mówisz? Przecież ta woda jest dobra. Piję ją od dawna.   
\- O Boże!- jęknął John.- To nie dziwne, że wyglądasz na chorego..-sapnął i na wszelki wypadek przyciągnął do siebie chłopca.  
\- Mieszka tu ktoś z tobą? Dorosły?- zapytał zmartwiony, ale i zły zawczasu na tego kogoś, kto tak zaniedbuje dziecko.  
\- Tak.- odparł markotnie mały.- Ale on teraz jest z owcami…  
\- Pewnie bardziej się o nie troszczy, niż o ciebie.- mruknął John .  
\- Nie!-chłopak oburzył się i dopiero teraz spróbował wyswobodzić z objęć nieznajomego.- On jest dobry… pomógł mi nie raz, daje mi jeść…  
\- Ale ta woda…- zaapelował do jego rozsądku John.- Musicie coś z nią zrobić…- na szczęście, dla jego spokoju duszy, przypomniał sobie, że to tylko sen i uśmiechnął się z ulgą do chłopca.  
Tamten odpowiedział mu tym samym spod poplątanej grzywki i John poczuł, że aż za dobrze zna to spojrzenie.  
\- Sherlock…- wymruczał.- To tylko sen… ty mi się tylko śnisz. I dobrze, bo inaczej by mnie szlag jasny trafił za to, że jakiekolwiek, dziecko- a zwłaszcza ty!- żyje w takich warunkach.   
\- Jak to?  
\- To jest sen. I myślę, że wiem, czemu mi się przyśniłeś. Bo…- zawstydził się nagle. To było bardzo trudne, nawet jeśli mówił do młodszej wersji przyjaciela, która w dodatku najwyraźniej o niczym nie wiedziała i którą sam wymyślił.- Bo tak naprawdę to ty teraz leżysz w szpitalu i nie odzyskałeś przytomności i… to jest moja wina. Tym razem to ja spieprzyłem… koncertowo.   
\- Co pieprzyłeś?- mały wyraźnie był poruszony- być może tylko doborem słów, a być może tez i treścią. John zrobiło się nagle bardzo smutno, że ten Sherlock (choć i tak tylko wyobrażony) nie jest starszy i najwyraźniej go nie pamięta.   
To było bardzo przewrotne ze strony jego własnego mózgu, wyśnić go sobie tak, żeby móc go zobaczyć, ale nie móc tak naprawdę z nim porozmawiać i uzyskać, choć na krótko, poczucie wybaczenia.  
\- Wszystko spieprzyłem.- mimo to, jego wyznanie smakowało gorzko, ale było prawdziwe.- To przeze mnie cię postrzelił i to przez mnie…  
\- Ale ja… nikt do mnie nie strzelał.- powiedział chłopiec i John nie zdołał się powstrzymać, żeby go nie przygarnąć do siebie i przycisnąć jak najmocniej; przewidując, że to jedyna taka jego szansa ponieważ Sherlock nie pozwoli objąć się więcej. Chłopiec obraził się tymczasem na taki brak szacunku i zaczął tłumaczyć:  
\- Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. Zobacz, to tylko zadrapania, nic poważnego.- pokazywał mu poobcieraną i zakrwawioną skórę, jakby zależało mu na tym, by go uspokoić. John, z jakiegoś powodu, to wzruszało i przez to zaryzykował przytulając go do piersi. Chłopak był tak chudy, że John wydało się, że czuje jego kości nawet przez koszule.  
\- Muszę cię stąd zabrać…- mruknął pod nosem. Na te słowa tamten szarpnął się gwałtownie do tyłu i znów oswobodził z objęć .  
\- Nie! Chce tu zostać. Tu jest mi dobrze… na początku było mi gorąco, ale teraz jest już dobrze. Nicael się mną zajmuje i nie potrzebuję…  
\- Nie!- John czuł, że musi się nim zająć, choćby był tylko wyśniony, bo skoro to był „jego” Sherlock, czuł się za niego odpowiedzialny. Nie pozwoli, żeby coś mu się tu stało. Cokolwiek mogło mu się tu stać. Choćby miał go zasłonić własną piersią i oddać własne buty.  
\- Nie wyglądasz dobrze. Wyglądasz, jakbyś był chory…. Ten ktoś wcale się tobą nie zajmuje. Albo robi to źle.  
Sherlock nadal nie wyglądał na przekonanego, wiec John, rozpaczliwie szukający racjonalnych argumentów i nie znajdując żadnych. Oczywiście jak zawsze w takich sytuacjach, wymyślił tylko jedno:  
\- Ale ja cię potrzebuje bardziej, niż on!  
Chłopiec patrzył na niego uważnie, a John mógł dostrzec każda zmianę emocji wypisanych na tej jego brudnej twarzy. Ta młodsza wersja Holmesa nie potrafiła, albo nie chciała ukrywać ich tak dobrze, jak ta wersja, którą znał lepiej.  
\- Ty?.. ale ja… nie znam cię w ogóle… a skąd ty mnie znasz?  
John miał ochotę go znowu przytulic i nie wypuszczać z objęć już nigdy, tyle złych rzeczy czyhało na tego małego Sherlocka. Nawet jeśli dopiero miał się stać detektywem, do którego będą regularnie strzelać.  
\- Znam cię, kiedy będziesz starszy.- widząc niedowierzanie, dodał:- To skomplikowane. I nie ważne, w sumie w tej chwili. Liczy się tylko to, że musisz się obudzić. Dla mnie, jeśli nie dla siebie, czy czegokolwiek innego…  
\- Obudzić?- nie wydawał się przekonany do tej idei.- Ale ja nie śpię.  
\- Tu nie, ale tam… skąd przyszedłem, gdzie masz pod czterdziestkę i mieszkamy razem na Baker Street w Londynie. Tam… spisz w szpitalu i nikt nie potrafi cię obudzić.  
\- Ale… Londyn?-zapytał z wahaniem, cicho, jakby siebie samego.- Ale to w Anglii. Tutaj jest Australia.  
\- Niech sobie będzie i księżyc. To jest tylko sen!- wrzasnął, doprowadzony do ostateczności i lekko już przerażony, John. – Z którego musisz się obudzić!  
\- To nie jest sen.- upierał się Sherlock i John chciał nim mocno potrzasnąć.  
\- To jest sen. Mój. Ale ty tam, w szpitalu, też śpisz. I nie wiadomo, jak długo tak zostanie.  
\- Ale…  
\- Przestań!- krzyknął znowu, nie wiedząc, już co się dzieje, czy to sen, czy nie i czyj… ale nie chcąc dopuścić do tragedii jaka na pewno byłoby pozostanie przyjaciela. Tutaj, czyli gdzieś w środku niczego, bez dobrej wody i podstawowych wygód.  
\- Przestań się upierać! Po prostu chodźmy stąd…- złapał go za rękę.  
\- Nie!- Sherlock szarpnął się, niespodziewanie i mocno i zdoła wyrwać dłoń i pobiegł w stronę chaty.  
John przeklął szpetnie i zaczął go gonić, ale nie popatrzył pod nogi i potknął się o coś i padł na ziemie, ledwo zdążając wysunąć do przodu ręce, żeby nie uderzyć nosem w ziemie.  
Upadając na twardy pył ocknął się, z szarpnięciem całego ciała, jak czasem mu się zadrżało, kiedy obudził go jakiś głośny dźwięk. 

***

Ten dziwny mężczyzna zniknął. Co więcej- nie chodziło o to, że gdzieś sobie poszedł- zakładając, że nie zaczaił się za chatą, albo zakopał pod ziemię (a Sherlock wiedział, że nie zdążyłby zrobić żadnej z tych rzeczy w ciągu tej niecałej minuty, kiedy przed nim uciekał) to ten mężczyzna musiał wyparować, jak kropla wody z kamienia w samo południe. Co nie zaskakiwało prawdopodobnie tak bardzo, jak powinno, ponieważ zamiast zastanawiać się gdzie podział, chłopiec tylko od razu przeszedł do rozważania skąd ten obcy z Londynu się tu wziął- w środku interioru, gdzie nie było żadnych dróg ani żadnych osad. A najbliżsi ludzie (o ile można było ich tak nazwać) mieszkali na tej strasznie „farmie Jonesa”.   
Czy mógł z niej pochodzić?  
Sherlock od razu odrzucił tę możliwość. Mężczyzna był zdecydowanie bardziej… realny (to nie była kategoria, którą normalnie by brał pod uwagę, ale tutaj to pasowało i miało sens). I wyglądało na bardzo przejętego, kiedy się dowiedział, że rozmawia z Sherlockiem Holmesem. Co prawda reszta jego słów była mało prawdopodobna, bo jak mogli się znać w przyszłości? Ale jego przejecie i pasja z jaka przytulał do siebie… i tak były przyjemne. Jakoś.   
Sherlock do tej pory nie czuł się chory ani specjalnie nieszczęśliwy, ale zaczął to kwestionować, po spotkaniu z kimś, kto wyglądał, jakby naprawdę bardzo mu zależało na tym, żeby on czuł się dobrze, na ciele i umyśle. Co było- zastanawiająco- przyjemnym doświadczeniem, choć nieracjonalnym, bo przecież tamtemu musiało chodzić o jakiegoś innego Sherlocka Holmesa.  
I dlatego zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym, czy naprawdę jest mu tak dobrze u Nicaela, żeby chcieć tu zostać przez następną… wieczność?  
Jeszcze do niedawna wydawało mu się to całkiem nęcącą perspektywą- życie tu było proste i monotonne, ale był w nim spokój i brak cierpienia, jak i innych uczuć. Co nie było wcale takie złe. Tylko, że teraz, po wizycie tego nieznajomego nagle przestało jakoś wystarczać, tak, jakby ta intensywna potrzeba i tęsknota, którą tamten w sobie przyniósł okazała się zaraźliwa i przeszła częściowo na niego samego, który czuł się teraz… oszukany? zaskoczony? W tej chwili zorientował się, że siedzi na progu chaty, w której spędził nie wiadomo jak dużo czasu i ze nie może znieść myśli, że miałby tu zostać jeszcze choćby jeden dzień. Po prostu musiał stad odejść, poznać ten świat, dowiedzieć się, dlaczego tu w ogóle jest i może… jeśli będzie miał dużo szczęścia- kim był ten człowiek, który tak bardzo tęsknił za tym Sherlockiem Holmesem, że widział go w każdej nowo poznanej osobie. Nawet dziecku.

\- Czy będzie ci smutno, kiedy stąd odejdę?- Sherlock zapytał któregoś gorącego dnia.   
\- Wiesz... Szybko o tobie zapomnę. Ja w ogóle mało co pamiętam. Ale jedno mogę ci obiecać - jeżeli nie znajdziesz tego, czego szukasz, albo się rozmyślisz, to możesz tu wrócić. I zostać na zawsze...  
\- Ale czy ty tu będziesz?  
\- Tak, ja tu będę zawsze, więc nie przejmuj się, przychodź, kiedy zechcesz.  
To Sherlockowi na razie wystarczało.  
Właściwie nie miał czego ze sobą zabierać- ubranie i zdarte buty miał na sobie, a worku - Książkę. Z jakichś powodów obaj wiedzieli, że Nicael nie może mu niczego podarować- ani lepszych butów, ani strzelby, ani koszuli. Nie musieli tego omawiać- ta rozmowa byłaby tak dziwna, że nikt nie chciałby jej rozpocząć.  
Któregoś dnia Sherlock zjadł śniadanie, włożył Książkę do worka, ubrał swoje buty, które od jakiegoś czasu miały dziury w podeszwie i koszulę, która coraz bardziej przypominała szmaty, służące w Londynie do zmywała podłogi.   
Nicael niespokojnie kręcił się po obejściu, bo nie miał akurat nic konkretnego do zrobienia a obaj nie wiedzieli, jak się pożegnać.   
Sherlock nie spodziewał się, że to będzie takie trudne, ale nagle zaczął ociągać się z odejściem. Ciężko było tak zostawić to, co bezpieczne i odejść w nieznane.

W końcu jednak musiał odejść, bo zaczynało się robić gorąco. Postawił na prostotę i pożegnał się tak, jakby się prawie nie znali- krótkim uściśnięciem ręki.   
Im bardziej jednak oddalał się od farmy, tym dziwniej się czuł- jakoś tak słabo- i coraz bardziej chciał zawrócić i dopominać się odpowiedzi na wszystkie nie zadane pytania: dlaczego jesteś tu sam? czy nie mógłbyś ze mną pójść, jeśli ktoś zająłby się twoimi owcami?   
A kiedy zrobiło się już całkiem gorąco, Sherlock podjął decyzję- zawrócił.   
Z powrotem szło mu się jakby lżej, jakby droga prowadziła z górki.   
Kiedy podchodził do farmy, na początku niczego nie zauważał, lecz z odległości parunastu metrów już nie mógł nie widzieć, że coś się zmieniło- na przykład nigdzie nie było owiec. Ogrodzenie było zniszczone, belki leżały na ziemi w paru miejscach pale, podtrzymujące żerdzie były pochylone, jakby ktoś w nie wjechał autem i nie podtrzymywały już niczego.   
Na początku pomyślał, że owce uciekły i że Nicael biega teraz gdzieś po interiorze, tropiąc je i przyciągając z powrotem. Chciał rzucić worek i pomóc mu, kiedy dotarło do niego, że z chatą też jest coś nie w porządku- dach był pełen dziur, drzwi ani okiennic nie było wcale, a stopnie i próg spróchniały i zapadły się w środku.   
Sherlock podchodził do domu coraz wolniej, przeczuwając jakąś katastrofę, coś naprawdę strasznego, co przyszło i być może skrzywdziło też samego Nicaela. Ale musiał sprawdzić, nawet, jeśli to coś było groźne i wielkie. Wszedł do domu, po ostrzegawczo trzeszczących stopniach i stanął w drzwiach przyzwyczajając oczy do ciemności.   
Stołu nie było, drabinki również, na łóżku leżał wyschnięty, zapadnięty siennik, na podłodze, i wszędzie, gdzie wzrok napotykał płaskie powierzchnie, leżał piasek. W szparach między deskami kredensu rosła jakaś roślina.   
A na górze leżała porzucona sterta czegoś- może szmat, może starych skór, Sherlock wolał nie sprawdzać, że strachu, że mogłyby to być szczątki Nicaela.  
Zamiast tego poszedł więc do szopy, tam gdzie owce spędzały noc- drzwi były otwarte i już podchodząc do nich domyślił się, że w środku nie znajdzie rozwiązania zagadek. Były tam tylko pokruszone kości i dwie czaszki owieczek, których nie wywlekły dingo.  
Chłopiec poszedł pod akację. Pod drzewem, tam gdzie tak często siadywał Nicael, znalazł to, czego mógłby oczekiwać, gdyby był starszy- płaski kamień z wyrytym płytko napisem: „Michael Crowe, 17.01.1901- 12.06.1920”   
Usiadł przed nim po turecku, oparł łokcie na kolanach i patrzył na duże mrówki, chodzące dookoła. Przynajmniej one były takie same, jak zawsze, zajęte swoimi wiecznie obowiązującymi sprawami. Posiedział tak, aż uznał, że zadość uczynił konwencji i ruszył znowu w drogę.

***

Po jakimś czasie dostrzegł małą górę, a właściwie wielki, gigantyczny kamień, grzbiet kamiennego wieloryba wyłaniającego się z ubitego piasku. Im bliżej Sherlock podchodził, tym pagórek stawał się dziwniejszy: najwyższy w środkowej części, zwężał się niemal symetrycznie po bokach. Słońce stało już prawie ponad głową chłopca, kiedy podszedł na tyle blisko, żeby zrozumieć, co widzi:  
\- To jest SMOK!!!- krzyknął wtedy i roześmiał się, kiedy usłyszał swój głos. To oczywiste, że smoków nie ma. Ale jeśli jakiś kiedyś istniał, to z pewnością przypominał ten pagórek.   
Gdy przy nim stanął, musiał go dotknął, żeby uwierzyć, że jest prawdziwy.   
Z tak bliska kamienna rzeźba (?) była jeszcze większa- co najmniej tak wysoka, jak czteropiętrowa kamienica w Londynie. Potężna skała wyrastała z piasku, jak korpus leżącego gada, a obok niej leżały głazy wyższe, niż Sherlock, które przypominały łapy.   
Z jednej strony skała zwężała się zupełnie jak długa szyja, a na jej końcu znajdowała się kolejna brunatno- szara skała, wyglądająca jak znużony łeb, że szczeliną przypominającą zamknięte oko (co Sherlock dojrzał, idąc wzdłuż brzucha).  
\- Co to jest? Ktoś to wyrzeźbił? Tutaj?- zapytał sam siebie, bo mówiąc na głos czuł się nieco mniej samotny. Zadawanie pytań na głos sprawiało wrażenie, że ktoś mu na nie zaraz odpowie. Ktoś, kto wie o wiele więcej.  
\- Dlaczego akurat tutaj?- pytał więc dalej, zafascynowany, przesuwając spoconymi palcami po nierównej powierzchni głazu. Cień skały schował się gdzieś pod nią, ale i tak skała była chłodniejsza, niż piasek bo jeszcze nie nagrzało jej słońce (i może nigdy nie miało rozgrzać).   
Przejechał ręką po półokrągłej szczelinie, która mogłaby być zamkniętą powieką i jej ostra krawędź skaleczyła mu palec- przyłożył go do ust, zlizując krew, ale potem znów położył ją na skale, bo po prostu musiał jej dotknąć. Krew z palca zostawiła w tym miejscu jaskrawe plamki.  
Ale nawet to go nie upewniło, że nie wyśnił tej dziwnej skały. W końcu cóż on mógł wiedzieć o snach, które mogą się przyśnić w Australii? Strasznie chciałby mieć kogo zapytać, czy to prawdziwy smok, czy niewiarygodnie realna rzeźba- jak te gigantyczne chimery nad drzwiami muzeum, które wyglądały jakby przysiadły tam na chwilę i pozwoliły sobie chwilowo skamienieć, ale, które, jak wytłumaczyła mu kiedyś mama, w rzeczywistości nigdy nie były żywe.  
Nagle przypomniał sobie o Książce, o zdjęciach szkieletów dinozaurów, więc szybko wyciągnął ją z worka i usiadł tam, gdzie stał, rozkładając ją na kolanach, przejęty i szczęśliwy, że choć nie ma mu kto odpowiedzieć na pytania, że choć jest sam w świecie, którego nie zna i o którym ciągle wie za mało, że choć się boi i jest głodny, to ma coś, co go nie zawiedzie.   
Kiedy tak siedział pod skałą, szukając wyjaśnienia, nagle koło niego upadł kamień, jakby sturlał się ze skały, a po nim następne, zatrzymując się tuż przy jego stopach. Popatrzył w górę i zobaczył kolejne toczące się kamyki, dotknął skały i poczuł, że cała drży. Wstał, przestraszony i odszedł parę kroków, nie wierząc, że to dzieje się naprawdę.   
Cała potworna masa kamienia wyraźnie drżała i podnosiła się w górę! Ponad nim rosła kamienna kolumna, rzucająca coraz większą plamę cienia. Z jej wierzchołka, ale i z boków odpadały małe odłamki i toczyły się, jak najbardziej realne i ostre, zmuszając chłopca do cofania się coraz dalej. Kamienna głowa uniosła się nad piaskiem na kamiennej szyi otrzepując się ze zbędnych kawałków skały, w które obrosła. Rysa z boku rozszerzyła się stopniowo...i ze środka kamiennej głowy łypało wielkie oko- wielkiej jak koło ciężarówki i, jakimś nienazwanym cudem, całkiem żywe. Widząc je chłopiec ze zdziwienia usiadł, a może bardziej upadł na tyłek.   
Góra przemówiła rykiem i świstem, od którego zatrząsnął się świat, a wątła zasłona, jaką dawało przedramię Sherlocka, którym osłonił głowę, stała się jeszcze bardziej śmieszna.  
\- Proszę...- wyszeptał, na więcej zabrakło mu tchu, że strachu dosłownie zapomniał oddychać. Grzmot ucichł, ale za to niesamowite kamienne oko zbliżyło się do skulonego chłopca.  
\- Kim jesteś?- zabrzmiało z góry, ale już niezbyt głośno. - I czemu mnie budzisz?- głos kamienia był chropowaty i nieużywany. Skała otwarła paszczę i odsłoniła kamienne zęby, prawdziwe, ostre i białe. Z chwili na chwilę powierzchnia skały zamieniała się w bardziej plastyczny materiał, który tracił kanciastość i zbędne okruchy. Ale smok nadal był ogromny, wielki, potężny jak góra. Góra stojąca na czterech łapach, góra żywa i nawet mówiąca po angielsku, ale jednak góra. Tak niebywała, tak niemożliwa, że ze zdziwienia przestał się bać.   
\- Jestem Sherlock z Anglii i szukam jakiegoś wyjaśnienia, dlaczego tu jestem.. Jestem też głodny i chce mi się pić...- powiedział, skracając to, co istotne do minimum.  
Smok zastanowił się chwilę, ale nie nad słowami chłopca.  
\- Tak długo spałem... tak długo...Nie pamiętam już jak się nazywam, zapomniałem- znów zbliżył lewe oko do jego twarzy, tak, że chłopiec mógłby stanąć na jego dolnej powiece, albo wśliznąć się miedzy ostre stożki zębów, z których każdy był jednakowy i sięgałby mu co najmniej do ramion, albo i wyżej.  
\- Czy jesteś higoi? Nigdy nie było tu czegoś takiego jak ty.  
\- Co to jest higoi?  
\- Higoi chodzą na dwóch nogach i mają Słowa. Strzegą ich po to, by pamiętać, kiedy inni zapomną.   
Teraz Sherlock musiał się zastanowić.  
\- Tak, jestem małym higoi z Anglii.  
\- Więc znajdź mi nowe imię. Na następne tysiąc lat. A ja odpowiem na twoje pytania.  
\- Ale ja...ja nie znam, nie wiem...  
\- Musisz, obudziłeś mnie. - z niewzruszoną pewnością powiedziała skała.  
\- Ale ja nie chciałem! Usiadłem tylko w cieniu, nic nie zrobiłem, przecież!- krzyknął spanikowany.   
\- A twoja woda? Dałeś mi jej dość, żebym musiał wrócić, chociaż na chwilę. No, dalej! Znajdź mi jakieś imię!  
\- Ale ja nie wiem, jakie imię będzie pasowało. Może wystarczy SMOK?  
Góra zamyśliła się znowu, uniosła głowę ku chmurom i powróciła z powrotem do niego.  
\- Nie! To nie jest imię! Wiem, że to nie imię, bo TY to wiesz. Wiesz, że smok to twoje słowo na stworzenia podobne do mnie, choć nie wiedziałem, że są takie jak ja gdzieś indziej.  
Temu Sherlock nie mógł zaprzeczyć, ale w pustce jego umysłu nic się nie chciało pojawiać- żadne słowo... Stali więc naprzeciwko siebie, milcząc, jakby obaj mieli tyle samo czasu- całą wieczność.  
\- Jestem głodny...- przyznał w końcu, pokonany. - I bardzo chce mi się pić. Pomóż mi.  
\- Zwierzęta tutaj strzegą uważnie swojej wody wewnątrz siebie.- stwierdził smok z wyraźną pogardą.- Żadne jej nie trwoni...wy, higoi po prostu nie pasujecie tutaj. Co z waszym futrem, piórami, łuskami?   
I to najwyraźniej była jego jedyna odpowiedź, a przecież z górą się nie dyskutuje...Przynajmniej nie teraz, zanim nie wymyśli Słowa. Sherlock to rozumiał i starał się myśleć z całych sił, ale to było takie trudne. I nagle przypomniał sobie o Książce. Nagłe zrozumienie jej prawdziwej wartości, rozjaśniło mu w głowie.  
\- Poczekaj trochę!- krzyknął i rzucił się do worka, jakby smok się niecierpliwił, albo był malutkim sarniątkiem, które mogło uciec spłoszone jego najmniejszym ruchem.   
Książka była kolorowa i przyciągnęła uwagę smoka:  
\- Co to jest? Czy to twoje jedzenie? Twoja broń na te skaczące włochacze?  
\- Nie...to jakby...w tym są Słowa. Dużo słów, ale trzeba umieć je odczytać. Myślę, że tutaj jest imię dla ciebie.  
\- Tak myślisz? Skąd będziesz wiedział, że to moje imię - zapytał smok nieufnie.- Jeśli jest ich tak dużo?  
\- No...myślałem, że przeczytam ci parę ładnych nazw, a ty mi powiesz, które ci się podoba...- wybąkał, speszony  
Smok ryknął i tupnął nogą, aż podniósł się kurz, od którego Sherlock dostał ataku kaszlu.  
\- Higoi mają Słowa- to oni nadają imiona! Czymże skończyłby się świat, gdyby każdy zwierz, każda roślina wybierały sobie Imiona? Higoi są bezużyteczni bez swoich słów. Bezużyteczny higoi... jest niczym.  
\- Dobrze, dobrze. Znajdę twoje imię. -przerzucił bezradnie strony Książki, aż przypomniał sobie jak bawili się z babcią we wróżby. Babcia rozkładała książkę na przypadkowej stronie i nie patrząc zaznaczała palcem akapit a potem czytała i oboje próbowali zgadnąć, co on oznacza. Zwykle nie znaczył nic, ale można się było pośmiać i o to chyba chodziło babci. Nigdy by nie zgadła, że kiedyś ta zabawa uratuje mu życie! Teraz zrobił tak samo z Książką i słowo, które w ten sposób uzyskał, było dobre.  
\- Notungulat!- krzyknął w stronę kolumny- To imię dla ciebie... Podoba ci się? Czy to dobre Słowo?- zapytał szybko  
tracąc pewność siebie. ”Co się stanie, jeśli Słowo jest złe i smok zmiażdży mnie ogonem, albo połknie bez gryzienia? Przecież mógłby.” Pomyślał, bliski paniki.  
\- Notungulat... Notungulat... Notungulat... - Smok powtarzał to słowo bez końca, rozsmakowując się w nim, albo próbując mnemotechnicznych sztuczek, żeby zapamiętać je na następny tysiąc lat.   
Sherlock nie mógł czekać tak długo: - Powiedz mi teraz po co tu jestem i gdzie mam iść!- zażądał właściwie, w głębi duszy zaniepokojony, czy umowa jest nadal aktualna. Smok zamilkł.   
\- Ale obiecałeś! Ja ci znalazłem imię, a ty...  
\- Cicho! Myślę.  
Długo musiał czekać, co było okropną szkołą cierpliwości. Wyczerpał prawie cały jej zapas na następne pięć lat.  
\- Ja wszystko wiem- przemówił smok.- Jestem stary jak świat i znam tę ziemię. Jestem nią. Nie za dobrze znam wasze sprawy, te wasze życia takie krótkie... Zaczynam ciekawą rozmowę, chce ją dokończyć, ale praprawnuki mojego rozmówcy nie mają już nic ciekawego do powiedzenia. Nie mam do was cierpliwości. Jeśli ktoś wie coś o twoim celu podróży, to Aborygeni. Zapytaj ich- na swój sposób wiedzą dość dużo o tych miejscach. Tak... to znakomita rada!  
Sherlock nie był tego pewien. No i pozostawał jeszcze jeden problem.  
\- Ale gdzie oni są? Miałeś mi powiedzieć...- powątpiewał, ale zachował swoje wątpliwości dla siebie.  
\- Cicho bądź! Jak zwykle awanturują się i ciągle im mało. Nie wiem, gdzie oni są, ale dam ci coś lepszego. Poproszę ziemię, żeby wskazała ci drogę. Wiesz... mam z nią dobre kontakty.  
Smok wcale nie żartował, szepnął coś, obrócił się niezdarnie dookoła, pogrzebał pazurem w czerwonym pyle i uzyskał... coś.  
Sherlock zobaczył, jak różnej wielkości i kształtu kamienie i grudy zaschniętej ziemi poruszają się przed nim, układając, w prostą linię, zaczynająca się na lewo od jego własnych stóp. Kamienie ułożyły się w mniej więcej równych odstępach od siebie, w odległości kilku kroków małego chłopca. Utworzyły idealnie prosty szlak, niknący wśród drzew i krzewów rosnących kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej.  
\- Ty to zrobiłeś? –zapytał z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Nie ja, ściślej biorąc, ale czy to ważne? Ta linia jak widać złożona jest z tego, co tam po drodze się znalazło. Idąc wzdłuż niej zobaczysz maleńkie kamyczki i wielkie skały, na piasku to będą grudki gliny. Wszystko, co uprzejma ziemia wydała z siebie na świat i z czego dla ciebie, na moją prośbę, ułożyła szlak- tak to chyba nazywacie? Idź za ta linią, a znajdziesz Aborygenów, gdziekolwiek by nie poszli. Ale nie odchodź od niego zbyt daleko, bo nie sądzę, abyś to przeżył.  
Sherlock podziękował uprzejmie za pomoc, choć nie czuł się uspokojony- a co, jeśli linia zniknie, zanim od dojdzie do Aborygenów? Nie jest przecież taki szybki...  
Poszedł jednak wzdłuż niesamowitego szlaku. Niektóre kamienie, z których był złożony były nawet ładne- czarne albo niebieskie, błyszczące- chciał niektóre pozbierać, ale bał się, że to może ziemię rozdrażnić, albo zaburzyć ułożoną linię a on zostanie w środku buszu bez wskazówki, gdzie ma iść.  
Uszedł już daleko, gdy obejrzał się, po raz ostatni, aby zobaczyć, czy smok z powrotem zasnął. Tak to wyglądało- pomocny gad zamienił się znów we wzgórze, którego czubek było widać ponad drzewami.


	4. Chapter 4

To nie on znalazł Aborygenów, to oni znaleźli jego- i to szybko, tak, jakby na niego czekali. Odszedł zaledwie parę mil, kiedy na horyzoncie pojawiło się trzech szaro kakaowych chudych sylwetek zakończonych krzaczastymi wiechciami włosów.   
To byli dzicy, prawie nadzy, obwieszeni tylko swoimi ozdobami z kamyków i drewna, pomalowani białą gliną w zygzakowate wzorki. Sherlock nie znał się na etnografii i australijskim folklorze, ale uznał, że spełniają jego kryteria dzikości, bo nie mieli żadnego ubrania, ani rzeczy należącej do białych.  
Oni dostrzegli go wcześniej i czekali aż podejdzie. A kiedy był już całkiem blisko, odwrócili się plecami i ruszyli w inna stronę- co uznał za znak zaproszenia i poszedł za nimi.  
Obozowisko, do którego go zaprowadzili, nie było duże- wręcz nie było go wcale: pięć prostych szałasów stojących wśród drzew, niedaleko źródła wody wypływającej z dziury w ziemi- tylko tyle. Szałasy upleciono nieporządnie z ulistnionych gałęzi i jakichś łodyg, ale nie były ani szczelne ani ciepłe- o czym chłopiec przekonał się, gdy zrobili mu taki sam.   
Każdy szałas należał (o ile Sherlock mógł się zorientować) do jednej rodziny- złożonej z kilku osób w nierozpoznawalnym dla niego wieku. Przy każdym szałasie, co wieczór kobiety rozpalały ogień i przygotowywały jedzenie: przypalone a równocześnie nadal na wpół surowe mięso i placki z rozdrobnionych korzeni. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc to, co jedli napawało go obrzydzeniem, nie do przełamania przez rozsądek.  
Nawet nie wiedział, co teraz czuje - z jednej strony smok kazał mu ich odnaleźć z powodu jakiejś wiedzy, którą mieli posiadać, z drugiej, nie mógł uwierzyć, że ludzie, którzy nie mieli metalowych noży, nie umieli ulepić garnka, chociaż mieli dookoła mnóstwo gliny, nie umieli niczego posiać albo wyhodować (i z związku z tym chodzili często spać głodni), mogą mu coś objawić.   
Nie czuł się też z nimi bezpieczny- właściwie nie sądził, żeby mieli mu zrobić krzywdę, ale skoro wszystko, co robili było niezrozumiałe, domyślanie się co zaraz nastąpi męczyło go strasznie. A nie miał jak ich zapytać... byli tacy nieludzcy- ich język był nie tylko obcy tak, jak mógłby być jakiś europejski język, którego by nie znał, ich język był jak odgłosy zwierząt w buszu, jak grzechot upadających kamyczków, jak szelest liści, albo furkot odlatujących papug.  
Sherlock próbował z całych sił odróżnić jedne słowa od innych, złapać jakiś rytm, ale Aborygeni nie starali się być w tym pomocni. Nie traktowali go jako obcego, który nie zna ich zasad, którego trzeba nauczyć, co wolno, a czego nie. Przyjęli go jak kogoś, kto do nich należy, kto tylko wyjechał na dłużej i wreszcie wrócił- co było powodem umiarkowanej radości z okazji przywrócenia starego porządku.   
Gdyby miał wybór, wolałby jednak trochę mniej radości, a więcej konkretów, bo choć przyjęli go jak członka rodziny i dbali o niego jak umieli, to jak miał w tych warunkach zadąć im to najważniejsze pytanie- w jakim języku?  
Najpierw usiłował się im przedstawić, spowodować, aby wreszcie zaczęli mówić do niego jednym imieniem, które umiałby odróżnić od odgłosów, jakie wydawali przy innych okazjach. Ciągle bowiem nazywali go różnymi dźwiękami i orientował się, że do niego mówią tylko po tym, że poklepywali go po ręce, albo ciągnęli za włosy (czego nie lubił najbardziej).   
Jednak minęło dużo czasu, zanim zrozumieli, albo prawie zrozumieli, czego od nich wymaga, ale nie wiedzieć, dlaczego podzielili jego krótkie imię na dwa dźwięki Sher- przerwa- Lock. Na początku trudno było do tego przywyknąć, ale to i tak był postęp wobec poprzedniego bezładu...  
Za to pierwszym słowem, jakiego nauczył się od nich był wyraz oznaczający kopanie (albo dołek w ziemi, albo kopaczkę) - bo, co Sherlock przyjął ze zdumieniem dzicy z grzebania w ziemi uczynili swój zawód i hobby. Kopiąc, znajdowali wodę, kopiąc wygrzebywali spośród korzeni tłuściutkie larwy, które on z obrzydzeniem opiekał na patyku (nie przekonywał go ich sposób polegający na zjadaniu ich wprost z ziemi), kopiąc znajdowali kamienie na ozdoby i kryjówki węży i pysznych jaszczurek, chyba wszystko, czego potrzebowali pochodziło z wnętrza ziemi. Albo z wnętrza drzew- jak miód dzikich pszczół, czy ptasie jaja. Dzieci zbierały i wygrzebywały jedzenie razem z matkami, albo bawiły się w coś, w czym on oczywiście nie miał zamiaru uczestniczyć, choć był do tego zachęcany.   
Wolał iść z mężczyznami na coś, co z duża dozą przesady można było nazwać polowaniem, a co polegało na wyciąganiu różnych stworzeń z ich kryjówek- węży z nor, jajek i ptaków z gniazd, jaszczurek różnej wielkości z drzew. Czasem trafiały się im małe gryzonie, ale Sherlock uważał je wszystkie za szczury i nie miał zamiaru jeść. Widząc jednak, co oni jedzą, sumiennie przynosił do „obozu” każde żywe paskudztwo, które udało mu się znaleźć. Oddawał im to potem, zostawiając sobie coś, co był w stanie przełknąć po obróbce termicznej nad ogniskiem – węża, albo jaszczurkę, jajka, małe ptaki... niestety nigdy nie było tego dosyć, aby się najeść. Nie pamiętał, żeby był kiedykolwiek taki głodny, jak tutaj.   
Aborygeni żyli jak zwierzęta: mieli tak mało przedmiotów za to nieograniczoną ilość czasu.   
Ale on czasu nie miał i niecierpliwił się, zmuszony do czekania, aż będzie mógł zadawać swoje pytanie. I każdy dzień, w którym nadal nie wiedział, jak ja sformułować, był dniem straconym. Nie obchodziło go, co robią, nie starał się ich zrozumieć ani odkryć, dlaczego żyją tak, a nie inaczej. Chciał od nich tylko jednego i nawet za wodę oraz jedzenie, którym się z nim dzielili, nie umiał być wdzięczny. 

Tyle, że nie znając ich i nie rozumiejąc, żył między nimi, patrzył na to, na co oni patrzyli, naśladował ich ruchy i czasem, kiedy już tracił nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek będzie mógł zadać swoje pytanie, zdarzało się coś- co mogło być znakiem, że kiedyś może mu się udać, nie tylko zadać pytanie, ale także dostać na nie odpowiedź.  
Sherlock podziwiał w nich tylko jedno- odporność na ból. Wszyscy, także kobiety, mieli na sobie bardzo dużo blizn, a większość z nich była zrobiona celowo. Przyglądał się im często- z obrzydzeniem, ale i fascynacją nacięciom w różnych stadiach gojenia się. Pojedyncze nacięcie miało około trzech centymetrów długości i docelowo wyglądało jak bardzo wypukła blizna, odznaczająca się od reszty dużo jaśniejszym kolorem. Nacięcia w kształcie „V” ciągnęły się całymi liniami przez przedramiona albo łopatki. U niektórych krótkie nacięcia w dwóch równoległych liniach sięgały od szyi do brzucha albo dookoła głowy.   
Im kto był starszy, tym więcej miał takich podwójnych „przerywanych” linii blizn (wyglądały trochę jak szew fastrygi zrobionej liną okrętową), ale właściwie każdy, kto miał powyżej metra wzrostu, dostawał już parę nacięć.   
Kiedy zobaczył, jak odbywa się taki rytuał, z przerażeniem odkrył, że krajowcy nie tylko nie dbali o zachowania czystości narzędzi do rozcinania swojej skóry (kamiennych noży albo kawałków szkła), ale wręcz celowo zabiegali o to, żeby nacięcia nie goiły się za szybko.   
Jeden z mężczyzn robił na przykład „szlaczek” na plecach innego kawałkiem szkła pochodzącego z butelki, ocierał brudną ręką krew, która płynęła z ran, a potem starannie i długo wcierał w nie popiół ze świeżego ogniska. Na początku pomyślał, że ktoś tu oszalał, że ktoś zostanie powstrzymany przez resztę plemienia, ale choć widziały to dwie kobiety, nie zrobiły nic, oprócz wyraźnie aprobującego kiwania głowami.   
Natomiast ozdabiany mężczyzna, nic nie robiąc sobie z bólu i higieny wstał i poszedł zjeść wieczorny posiłek, jak gdyby nic się nie stało, jakby nic go nie bolało.   
Po tym zdarzeniu Sherlock uznał, że Aborygeni nie są do końca normalni- więc nie należy im do końca ufać. Później zaczął zauważać inne dziwne rzeczy- niektóre kobiety nie miały małych palców u dłoni- a przecież nawet w Australii nie ma stworzeń odgryzających tylko małe palce Aborygenek i zostawiających resztę dłoni nietkniętą... Wniosek nasuwał mu się jeden, ale był tak niedorzeczny, że musiał go odrzucić.  
Coraz częściej myślał o przeszłości, nie wiedząc, za kim tęskni bardziej- za Johnem, który powoli znów wymykał się jego wspomnieniom, tracił kontury i znaczenie, czy za swoim dawnym życiem? Tutaj był samotny, choć ciągle otoczony ludźmi. Jedyne, co mógł robić, to przeglądać swoją Książkę, która zresztą bardzo Aborygenów niepokoiła- pokazywali ja palcami i szemrali podekscytowani, kiedy ją wyciągał z worka. Uciekali, spłoszeni, gdy Sherlock próbował pokazać im obrazki przedmiotów i zwierząt, które powinni znać, widzieć gdzieś dookoła siebie. Więc i ta znana pociecha, płynąca z Książki, była problematyczna- znów jednak nie miał nic lepszego, dlatego brał ją pod pachę i szedł daleko za obóz, żeby im nie przeszkadzać i nie denerwować- szukał jakiejś akacji i siadał pod nią, jak kiedy mieszkał u Nicaela. Próbował czasem patrzeć w słońce, tak jak on robił, ale nigdy nie udawało mu się wytrzymać więcej, niż parę sekund. Prawie zawsze gryzły go czerwone mrówki, broniące swojej siedziby, ale on im na to wielkodusznie pozwalał, bo w końcu to nie była jego wyspa, tylko ich. A poza tym miał do nich sentyment.  
Wieczorami kobiety zasiadały przed szałasami żeby iskać swoje dzieci, mrucząc przy tym monotonnie w mniej więcej tym samym rytmie. Czasem zamiast dzieci iskały swoich mężów.  
Któregoś dnia- z zupełnie niezrozumiałego powodu (gdyż dzień pozornie nie wyróżniał się niczym spośród wszystkich innych, jakie spędził pomiędzy nimi) kobiety poszły gdzieś i wróciły z tykwami pełnymi rzadkiego białego błota. Mężczyźni nie poszli tego dnia polować, tylko siedzieli w cieniu szałasów, opędzając się leniwie od latających dookoła owadów. Rzadkie błoto z tykw, które przyniosły kobiety, posłużyło im jako farba, w której mężczyźni maczali palce i malowali sobie nawzajem grube faliste krechy na całym ciele. Potem pozostałe na sobie wolne miejsca zdobili kropkami i bardzo z siebie zadowoleni zaczęli wyglądać niezwykle elegancko.   
Sherlock zniesmaczony ich głupotą ( w jego mniemaniu błotem mazać mogły się tylko naprawdę małe dzieci) poszedł z Książką w busz. Pogryzając rosnące dookoła cierpkie czerwone owoce, przeglądał ją przez cały dzień, szukając jakichkolwiek wiadomości o dzikich. Rozsądek podpowiadał, że, czego, jak czego, ale rozmówek angielsko- aborygenskich nie znajdzie, ale... czego się nie robi z rozpaczy.   
Wrócił, kiedy zrobiło się ciemno. Mężczyźni, obwieszeni różnymi przedmiotami, tańczyli wokół dużego ogniska i krzyczeli coś, wymachując rękami i nogami. Kobiety siedziały poza kręgiem światła i klaskały im w ramach akompaniamentu. Sherlock zorientował się w sytuacji natychmiast i zrezygnowany, wśliznął się do swojego szałasu, żeby tego nie oglądać. Obcość tego miejsca, tych ludzi, męczyła go strasznie.

Następnego dnia rankiem, po zjedzeniu czegoś na kształt śniadania, stary Aborygen, łysy i pomarszczony bardziej, niż inni; którego Sherlock nazywał prywatnie „Abe”, wskazał palcem na chłopca i powiedział coś, co zabrzmiało jak rozkazujące parsknięcie kota. Potem odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, więc Sherlock poszedł za nim.  
Aborygen wziął ze sobą wszechstronny kijaszek, tykwę z wodą i ulubioną czerwoną szmatę, którą obwiązywał głowę. Sherlock trochę się dziwił, że Abe woli mieć obwiązaną głowę, niż tyłek, ale w końcu zrozumiał, że chodzi o słońce, ponieważ ten stary jako jedyny był prawie łysy. Inni tubylcy mieli wielkie skołtunione wronie gniazda na głowach, które widocznie wystarczały im jako osłona przed słońcem.  
Po kilku godzinach marszu, doszli do gigantycznego drzewa, które prawie nie dawało cienia. Drzewo było większe, niż wszystkie rośliny, jakie widział tu do tej pory- było jak król wszystkich drzew. I jak wiele innych tutaj, miało korę wyglądającą jak obumarła skóra, odchodząca płatami- przez co robiło wrażenie starego i chorego.  
Abo zaczął przemawiać. Sherlock przywykł już do jego bezcelowych tyrad- często coś pokazywał i raczył Sherlocka barwnymi opowieściami, z których Sherlock rozumiał pojedyncze słowa: ”jedzenie”, „woda”, „sen” (a raczej sądził, że je rozumie, bo tutaj łatwo było o wrażenie, że wszystko jest zmienne i zależne od sytuacji).   
Kiedy Aborygen skończył opowiadać, obszedł gruby pień drzewa, szukając pilnie czegoś na ziemi, a znalazłszy to, podszedł do Sherlocka. Poszukiwany i odnaleziony skarb był najwyraźniej mały, bo mieścił się w zaciśniętej garści, którą czarny podsuwał Sherlockowi pod nos. Rozchylił ostrożnie palce, pokazując leżącą na dłoni zwiniętą w kulkę żółto zielona gąsieniczkę z czerwoną głową. Abe podsuwał ją bardzo znaczącym gestem.  
\- Mam to zjeść? - domyślał się niezbyt ochoczo Sherlock. Potaknięcie go nie zdziwiło, oni jedli, co popadło, ale on nie przepadał za larwami wygrzebywanymi spod kory, więc odsuwał wyciągniętą do niego dłoń.  
Aborygen nie dawał się zbyć i ciągle wtykał mu gąsienicę w ręce, aż w końcu, zniecierpliwiony, chwycił chłopca za nos i pociągnął do góry. Kiedy zaskoczony tą poufałością, Sherlock otworzył usta, Abe wrzucił mu larwę miedzy szczęki i zamknął usta, przytrzymując rękami. Potraktowany jak chory szczeniak, któremu trzeba dać lekarstwo, Sherlock ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że w tym całym zamieszaniu i oburzeniu połknął gąsienicę, nawet tego nie czując.  
Wyrwał się, ale było już za późno- wciąż żywa gąsienica była na dobrej drodze do jego brzucha i już chyba tylko wymioty mogły ją uratować od tego przeznaczenia, ale Sherlock nie lubił wymiotować chyba jeszcze bardziej, niż połykać żywe stworzenia.   
Przepłukał więc tylko usta woda z tykwy i ostentacyjnie wypluł ją na piasek. Nie zrobiło to na Abe zbyt dużego wrażenia. Po tym akcie bezsensownej przemocy stał spokojnie i niefrasobliwie- czyli tak, jak zwykle.  
Sherlock oczekiwał jakiegoś dalszego ciągu, ale nic się nie działo...  
Stary patrzył na niego cierpliwie, czasem poskrobał po ziemi zakrzywionym i ukruszonym pazurem od stopy, jakby miał zamiar coś narysować, w końcu zdjął szmatę z głowy i usiadł na niej w, pozie, którą Sherlock nauczył się rozpoznawać jako: „Zostaniemy tu na noc, trzeba rozpalić ognisko”. Mimo złości za numer z gąsienicą poszedł więc zbierać chrust, tak jak już wiele razy w przeszłości.   
Kiedy wrócił, Abe przemówił:  
\- To Nasze Miejsce...  
\- Co? Ty coś powiedziałeś?  
\- To Nasze Miejsce, a ja muszę ci o nim opowiedzieć.  
\- Jak?! Co się stało? Dlaczego? - pytał Sherlock osłupiały. Abe podniósł rękę gładząc się po łysinie, co, jak Sherlock zauważył już dawno, oznaczało, że jest niezwykle z siebie zadowolony. - Zjadłeś gąsienicę Yeperenye, którą zastawili nam przodkowie, żebyśmy zawsze mogli się porozumieć... kiedy zechcemy.  
\- Ale to była zwykła mała gąsieniczka. Czy już zawsze będę cię rozumieć? A innych ludzi?  
\- Możliwe, ale nie konieczne. Musze ci tylko opowiedzieć o Drzewie Przodków. Czy też jak ty byś to nazwał- naszym cmentarzu.  
\- To drzewo jest cmentarzem? Jak?  
\- Na jego gałęziach zwieszamy naszych zmarłych, żeby drzewo i słońce wypiło z nich resztki życia i kiedy stawali się wysuszeni i lekcy, mogli odejść w spokoju. A właściwie przyjść.  
\- Nie rozumiem...  
\- Cicho! Nie ważne, co rozumiesz a czego nie, to ty przyszedłeś do mnie po wskazówki jak znaleźć swoją mamę... I posłuchasz, co mam ci do powiedzenia.  
\- Skąd wiesz? Wiedziałeś cały czas? Rozumiałeś mnie?  
\- Coś w tym rodzaju. A wiec to drzewo...To drzewo łączy wszystkie światy w jeden świat. To tak z grubsza... w każdym razie.  
I Abe zaczął opowiadać o czasie, kiedy wszystko było prostsze: wielkie kangury żywiące się ludźmi przechadzały się po bezkresnych równinach wypełnionych wodą.   
Opowiadał o przodkach polujących na gigantyczne jaszczury warany wielkie jak góry. Trudno było Sherlockowi w to uwierzyć, ale może Abe miał na myśli jakiejś mniejsze góry).   
Staruch dalej opowiadał o swoich polowaniach na czteronogie szybkie stworzenia, które miały skrzydła, o tym jak zakładał pułapki na króliki i walczył z wężem, który go pożarł, ale Abe tak długo tańczył w jego brzuchu, wzywając duchy i śpiewając, że zmusił go do wyplucia go z powrotem...   
Sherlock słuchał i słuchał i coraz mniej rozumiał, coraz mniej miał cierpliwości.  
Aborygen mówił o Drzewie Życia, kreślił na piasku mistyczne znaki, uruchamiał cała zgromadzoną przez życie   
wiedzę, co i rusz powołując się na Starych, którzy kiedyś tam zdobyli informacje podstępem lub litością od swoich zwierzęcych przodków. Sherlock słuchał i słuchał, patrzył na rysunki i Drzewo Życia, potem przeniósł spojrzenie na kijek kreślący te wszystkie mądrości, w końcu coraz bardziej osłupiały przestał w ogóle nadążać za jego słowami. Dzięki gąsienicy wiedział, że Aborygen mówi o kołach na drzewach, o ptaku Itchorze i zagładzie czasu, o białym szaleństwie no i oczywiście o śnie i śpiewaniu- te słowa w coraz to innych konfiguracjach przewijały się przez cała jego tyradę.   
Ale dla Sherlocka nie znaczyły nic. W końcu słuchał tylko, dlatego, że grzeczność nakazywała stać prosto i zważać na słowa starego człowieka, a potem już tylko z rozpaczy, że nie może mu przerwać.  
Aborygen gestykulował, chodził w kółko, wskazywał na skały i niebo, chrząkał udając Yowiego i układał ręce w ptasie skrzydła, ale nic z tego nie wynikało, przynajmniej dla Sherlocka. Kiedy wreszcie zamilkł, Sherlock miał łzy w oczach i tylko cała wpojona uprzejmość powstrzymywała go od krzyku. W końcu, przełykając ślinę powiedział:  
\- Czy to znaczy, że tam wreszcie wrócę? Czy możesz mnie tam zaprowadzić? Znasz drogę? Ja tak bardzo proszę, proszę. Tylko po to tu przyszedłem. To znaczy- miło było poznać, ale chcę już zobaczyć Johna.  
Ale opowiedz czarnego nic dla niego nie znaczyła, nie miała żadnego sensu. Abe nie mówił, na szczęście: „pogódź się z tym, że on odszedł na zawsze, bo nie zobaczysz go nigdy”, ale jego słowa były równie bezużyteczne.   
Mówił bowiem o tym, że John jest tutaj i wszędzie, że może odwiedzać Sherlocka w jego snach, a kiedy Sherlock zaprotestował Abe zaproponował mu, że nauczy go „wychodzić mu naprzeciw”, że nauczy go wyciągać do niego ręce i pokazywać mu, jak bardzo za nim tęskni; wołać tak głośno, żeby usłyszał, gdziekolwiek jest.  
Z tych wszystkich słów, Sherlock jako rozsądny, biały człowiek z Anglii, zrozumiał, że Abe proponuje mu naukę śnienia o powrocie do domu takim, jaki jest teraz, bo gdzieś jest gdzieś istnieje, to przynajmniej było dla starego oczywiste i za to Sherlock był mu wdzięczny.  
\- Ale, jeżeli on gdzieś jest, to, czemu nie mogę do niego pójść? Czemu mam czekać, aż zechce przyjść tutaj, jeżeli to JA chce pójść do niego?  
\- Bo ty żyjesz tutaj a on tam i dopóki będziesz w swoim stanie, niczego więcej nie mogę ci zaproponować. Ale to ci powinno wystarczyć!  
\- Ale nie wystarcza! Nie obchodzą mnie sny! to tylko sny budzisz się i znikają tak jak wszystko znikają, kiedy myślisz, że jesteś szczęśliwy, że nie jesteś sam...- wykrzyknął w desperacji, umęczony daremnym czekaniem i nieporozumieniami.- Tyle już zrobiłem, tyle kilometrów przeszedłem, żeby ktoś mnie do niego zaprowadził. A ty mi mówisz o snach! po to, to ja mogłem z domu się nie ruszać...  
Aborygen zmarszczył wiechcie brwi i wykrzywił się jakby w strasznej męce, odrzucił kijaszek i burknął coś pod nosem, ale szybko mu irytacja minęła:  
\- Jeśli tego chcesz, tak bardzo mocno, mogę ci pomóc. To nie potrwa długo i nie będzie dla mnie trudne, ale czy rozumiesz, że stamtąd nie ma powrotu?  
\- Tak.  
Aborygen rozejrzał się dookoła i rozłożył ręce  
\- Chcę tam pójść. Chcę się z spotkać z Johnem... Czy musimy gdzieś iść?  
\- Nie, tutaj jest bardzo dobre miejsce. Najlepsze. Usiądź koło Drzewa, zamknij oczy a ja zawołam duchy, które po ciebie przyjdą i zobaczymy, czy zaprowadzą cię tam, gdzie najbardziej chcesz teraz być.  
\- A czy mógłby pan poczytać mi moją Książkę? - zapytał Sherlock, zapominając, że dzikus nie zna angielskiego i nie umie czytać. Ale stary nic nie powiedział, z szacunkiem wyjął Książkę z worka i położył ją na ziemi. Sherlock zamknął już oczy, więc nie wiedział, co w Książce jest teraz, słyszał tylko jak Aborygen czyta płynnie:  
\- W tej krainie żyją smoki latające i ziejące ogniem. Są nieśmiertelne, jak gwiazdy i kamienie jak świat i sny, ale dużą część tego czasu przesypiają. Wtedy można pomylić je z górą...  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się sennie słysząc wreszcie coś o dużym znajomym. Cały czas szukał wytłumaczenia wszystkich o niego pytał, a odpowiedzi na swoje pytania miał cały czas w Książce!  
Abo czytał dalej:  
\- Obudzić smoka nie jest łatwo. Może to zrobić tylko przypadkowa ofiara złożona przez kogoś, kto smoka obudzić nie zamierza. To jest ich sposób na to, by nie być stale nagabywanym, czego serdecznie nie znoszą. Wszystko już widziały i zdążyły trzy razy zapomnieć. Dlatego są strasznie znudzone i chcą spać jak najdłużej. To jedne z tych stworzeń, które umieją stwarzać za świat śniąc o nim. Niektóre smocze sny stały się koszmarami, o złych białych ludziach, którzy przyszli jak chorzy niosący różne zarazy, jako biała śmierć, wielu rodzajów. Biali- chorzy ludzie nie mieli duszy i nie umieli podstawowych rzeczy, nie mogąc kontaktować się ze swoimi przodkami, niczego się nie uczyli mieli tylko same pytania, bez odpowiedzi. I ciągle się bali. Chcieli zdobyć na własność żywe stworzenia posiadające dusze, żeby uleczyć swój strach przed końcem świata, chcieli zabijać nie dając nic w zamian, jak szaleńcy. My nie rozumieliśmy ich, bo nie widzieliśmy do tej pory niczego, co nie miało duszy- a powinniśmy byli się bronić, iść do smoków, przerwać ich zły sen. I skończyć to zaraz na początku.  
Historia, którą czytał Abe była coraz mniej podobna do Książki, ale chłopiec już wiedział, że atlas gadów to tylko przebranie dla czegoś o wiele ważniejszego. I chociaż nie interesowały go wcześniejsze opowiadania dzikusa, Książka nawet teraz mówiła prawdę, którą mógł zaakceptować, bo wiedział, że choć sam jest biały i nie czuje się niczyim snem, większość ludzi, których poznał w Anglii, nie ma duszy- nawet, jeśli gorliwie modlili się w różnych kościołach.   
Abe czytał coraz ciszej, jakby oddalał się od Drzewa, ale to Sherlock od niego odchodził.   
Zanim odejdzie całkiem, Sherlock chciał mu powiedzieć, że spotkał jednego smoka i że on akurat był niezwykle pomocny, ale głos Aborygena już zniknął i pojawiło się coś innego...  
Warczące złe duchy z głowami psów i kojotów, aż Sherlock pożałował, że nie zabrał ze sobą kijaszka Aborygena –na pewno by się teraz przydał. Ale te duchy same odstąpiły, bo pojawiły się większe, dziwniejsze i groźniejsze, a potem następne i następne- coraz gorsze i bardziej posępne, a Sherlock zasypiał coraz bardziej, idąc dalej po moście, który stwarzał głos starca. Gdyby teraz zamilkł, Sherlock spadłby z mostu, nie wiadomo, co by się stało, może na zawsze utknąłby w ciemności między światami?  
Ale Aborygen mówił dalej, więc most był szeroki i jasny- jak polna droga w Anglii, otoczona soczystą trawą, która przez cały rok ma pod dostatkiem wody. Sherlock ledwo zauważył, że idzie już po takiej drodze, że pod jego stopami trzeszczy żwir. Szedł coraz dalej, lekki, niczego się nie bojąc ani nie dziwiąc; zrozumiał już bowiem, że zaczyna wracać do domu.  
Szedł dalej i dalej, droga zmieniała się na coraz dziwniejszą a dookoła rosły nikomu nie znane kwiaty, a Złe i Dobre duchy czekały z szacunkiem, aż wezwie je do siebie. 

***

John obudził się zdezorientowany i dosyć długo zajęło mu przypomnienie sobie, że nie jest na Baker Street, tylko w pokoju wynajmowanym w B., żeby być bliżej szpitala, w którym Sherlock nadal leży w śpiączce.   
Potem przypomniał sobie resztę- to, że poprzedniego wieczora w końcu zmusił się, by zadzwonić do Mycrofta, który obiecał zająć się jak najszybszym przeniesieniem brata do specjalistycznej kliniki, a na razie- załatwił Johnowi wszelkie uprawnienia, przyznawane najbliższym członkom rodziny pacjenta, by mógł podejmować ewentualne decyzje, dotyczące leczenia. John poczuł po tej rozmowie lekką ulgę, która jednak nie trwała zbyt długo. Wystarczyło jej zaledwie na tak długo, by wyjątkowo szybko zasnąć poprzedniej nocy. Niestety, nie wystarczyło już, by uniknąć koszmarów i wyspać się porządnie. Nie był więc zbyt wypoczęty, kiedy zbierał się do szpitala. Nie dobudziła go ani chłodna kąpiel, ani mocna kawa, którą wypił po śniadaniu czyli hamburgerze kupionym w jakiejś podejrzanej budce koło przystanku autobusowego (wypożyczone auto oddał, bo nie było mu już tu potrzebne- do szpitala miał tylko cztery przystanki, a autobus jeździł kilka razy na godzinę).  
Tak naprawdę obudził się dopiero wtedy (i poczuł, jakby to była pobudka ze snu trwającego całe sześć dni, odkąd dowiedział się o śpiączce) kiedy usłyszał od bardzo zadowolonej pielęgniarki (miłej i ładnej, jak już mógł zauważyć, teraz, gdy jego umysł przestał w całości wypełniać przerażenie o los przyjaciela) że Sherlock zaczął otwierać oczy i kilka razy poruszył głowa i rękami- co oznaczało, że zaczyna się budzić. Lekarze byli w każdym razie dobrej myśli, a John chcąc podzielić się z kimś swoim szczęściem od razu wysłał SMSy Mycroftowi i pani Hudson a nawet, z rozpędu- Lestradowi (który prawdopodobnie nic o śpiączce nie wiedział).   
A potem popędził do sali, żeby na własne oczy zobaczyć ten medyczny cud (i źródło niewysłowionej ulgi).  
Na razie cud nie wyglądał jakoś specjalnie - tyle tylko, że zdjęli mu (niepotrzebną widać) maskę tlenową, ale poza tym dalej leżał bez ruchu, z zamkniętymi oczami i Johnowi ścisnęło się serce. Tak mocno, że aż chciał odruchowo przycisnąć rękę do piersi. Nie znał się na tym zbyt dobrze i nie zauważył żadnych oznak poprawy, żadnej zmiany od wczoraj, gdy zdarzyło się przysnąć z głową opartą o łóżko i śnic jakieś dziwne sny o pustyni (co go zdziwiło- nie była to afgańska pustynia i nikt tam do niego nie strzelał, ale jakiekolwiek szczegóły snu błyskawicznie zatarły się w jego pamięci i do dzisiaj zastało z nich tylko jakieś nieprzyjemne wrażenie pustki i beznadziei, którą odganiał potem do wieczora; być może to pod jej wpływem zadzwonił do Mycrofta).   
Rozczarowany, stłumił w sobie żal, że ktoś się pomylił a on, jak głupi, zdążył się już ucieszyć a potem, jak co dzień, zaczął sprawdzać, czy Sherlock dobrze oddycha i czy wszystkie podłączone do niego kabelki są w porządku.   
I wtedy Sherlock otworzył oczy, a pod Johnem niemal nogi się ugięły, z nadmiaru emocji.  
\- Sherlock… -westchnął i, przyzwyczajony już do innych granic w ich wzajemnej relacji, pocałował go odruchowo w czoło- z radości i … wdzięczności? Tak, to było to uczucie- jakby tamten odzyskał przytomność dla niego.   
Sherlock zamrugał powiekami, ale nie miał siły, albo ochoty poruszyć głową.  
\- Jak ja się cieszę… Nie masz pojęcia. Cholernie się bałem, naprawdę.   
Po chwili wypełnionej takim gadaniem, John wreszcie umilkł, bo zauważył, że przyjaciel próbuje coś powiedzieć. Ale choć tylko poruszył parę razy ustami i nic się z nich nie wydobyło to i tak John przyłoży palec do własnych, zapominając, że najprawdopodobniej detektyw lepiej teraz słyszy, niż widzi.  
\- Na razie nic nie mów. Cokolwiek chcesz powiedzieć, może poczekać.  
I musiało przez następne kilka dni.  
A najdziwniejsze okazało się nie to, że detektyw nic nie pamiętał z samego postrzelenia- bo to akurat było typowe- tylko to, że chciał rozmawiać tylko o tym, co się z nim działo, kiedy był w śpiączce.  
I oczywiście nie mógł się doczekać, żeby opowiedzieć to wszystko Johnowi, mimo jego gorących protestów.  
\- Masz odpoczywać.- mruczał niezadowolony, a potem stwierdził z rezygnacją, podszytą jednakże odrobiną czułości:- Gdybyś miał więcej siły i ciut lepszą koordynacje ruchów zwiałbyś już stąd pewnie…  
Sherlock prychnął tylko na niego i pociągnął słomką łyk wody ze szklanki, stojącej na szafce obok łóżka.  
\- To nic…  
\- Nic?!- John aż uniósł się z plastikowego, okropnie niewygodnego krzesła.- Nie, w ogóle, nic! Tylko byłeś w śpiączce!-wrzasnął na koniec, co i tak uważał za swój sukces, jako że tak naprawdę chciał potrząsnąć nim z całej siły.   
\- Nie ważne.- zbył go Sherlock i przeszedł do sedna.- Nie wiem, czy to normalne, ale pamiętam wszystko, co mi się śniło -jeśli to dobre określenie.  
\- To… dobrze?- John nie przypuszczał, że akurat to będzie dla niego najważniejsze w tej chwili, bo sny to nie było coś, czemu zwykle poświęcał dużo uwagi. Ale John był skłonny wybaczyć mu dużo więcej, toteż darował sobie kolejne uwagi krytyczne, kiedy wszystko zaczynało wracać do normy i słuchał dalej.  
A Sherlock miał dużo do powiedzenia, choć ewidentnie go to męczyło.  
\- Pamiętam, że byłem tam dzieckiem i z jakiegoś powodu… popłynąłem do Australii. Wielkim liniowcem, który był chyba jeszcze z dziewiętnastego wieku. Ale to akurat ma małe znaczenie…- zamilkł, jakby się zastanawiał.- Zapisujesz to?- zapytał nagle i John z westchnieniem zaprzeczył.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Bo nie mam na czym. Ale mogę cię nagrać na komórkę…- zaproponował, na szczęście miał szybki refleks. Musiał mieć. – Wystarczy?  
Sherlock zastanawiał się przez chwile, siorbnął znów wody i odpowiedział.  
\- Chyba tak. To w sumie i tak tylko na wszelki wypadek, gdyby mi miało coś potem uciec… urazy głowy są podstępne.  
John zastanawiał się nawet, skąd tamten ma jakiekolwiek pojęcie o skutkach urazów, ale być może reaserchował to zagadnienie przy okazji któregoś śledztwa.   
\- Miałem tam ze sobą jakaś dziwna książkę, w której pojawiło się to, czego w danej chwili potrzebowałem…  
„Jak twój Paląc Umysłu?” pomyślał John, ale obiecał sobie powstrzymać się od uwag, żeby tego nie przeciągać.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, gdzie idę i po co, ale po jakimś czasie, kiedy przestało mi być tak gorąco…  
\- Bo leki na infekcje zaczęły działać.- wtrącił John uśmiechając się. chciał zażartować, ale nieoczekiwanie Sherlock zastanowił się nad tą opcją, zupełnie na poważnie.   
\- Właściwie, to mógłby być bardzo ciekawy eksperyment- zbadać jaki wpływ mają warunki zewnętrzne…  
\- Nie rozpraszaj się.- zareagował John i Sherlock mrugnął oczami, jakby się budził z transu.  
\- Tak. więc dotarłem do jakiejś chaty. Uważaj, to będzie ważne..- zamilkł, dosłownie dając mu czas na przygotowanie się do tego, co teraz usłyszy:- W tej chacie mieszkał taki bardzo dziwny człowiek. Nazywał się Nicael, ale domyślam się, że w rzeczywistości to było coś bardziej zwyczajnego, może nawet Michael… zmierzam do tego, że wiem, kto do mnie strzelał- i prawdopodobnie był tym zabójcą i szantażysta, którego szukaliśmy.  
\- Jak?... co?- John był przyzwyczajony do dużych luk w rozumowaniu Sherlocka i do tego, że on sam często nie nadążał, ale to była wręcz rozpadlina bo John w ogóle nic nie zrozumiał z tego nagłego zwrotu akcji.   
Holmes skrzywił się, jakby gryzł bardzo gorzkie sarkastyczne uwagi, które mógłby teraz wypowiedzieć, ale poprzestał na głębokim westchnieniu i wyjaśnił:  
\- Moja podświadomość pracowała nawet w czasie śpiączki i podsunęła mi rozwiązanie w postaci tego Nicaela.  
John nie był przekonany, że tak to działa, ale kimże był, żeby protestować skoro detektyw postanowił uznać, że jego umysł po raz kolejny przewyższał wszelkie inne umysły. Ale o coś musiał zapytać:  
\- Co ci to da, skoro znasz tylko jego imię? I to nieistniejące?  
\- I to jest właśnie genialne!- Sherlock rozpromienił się, a jego oczy zapłonęły dawnym blaskiem.- Moja podświadomość nie miała jak poznać jego nazwiska, więc pozostawiła mi wskazówki! Ta Australia i to, co robił ten dziwny facet, albo mówił na swój temat- choć nie był zbyt rozmowny - to były wskazówki, co do jego tożsamości w rzeczywistości. Muszę je sobie tylko wszystkie przypomnieć.- siorbnął resztkę wody ze szklanki i przypomniał Johnowi:- I dlatego musisz to utrwalić. Później porównamy profil Nicaela z podejrzanymi i … voila! Mamy zabójcę.  
John nie znalazł w tej chwili wystarczająco przekonujących argumentów na poparcie swego mocnego przeczucia, że to wszystko zawiera w sobie jakaś bzdurę, wiec tylko podstawił mu pod nos komórkę z włączonym mikrofonem.   
A ten zaczął opowiadać o wszystkim, co jeszcze pamiętał ze swojego pobytu u Nicalea, a było tego całkiem sporo.  
Kiedy skończył, John nie był ani odrobinę bardziej przekonany do pomysłu z wskazówkami podświadomości, za to pełen zachwytu dla wyobraźni przyjaciela- od tej strony go bowiem jeszcze nie znał. Niestety, jemu samemu nie starczyło już wyobraźni, by powstrzymać się przed wyrażeniem tego zachwytu, za co został zrugany ostro prze przyjaciela, który uznał, że John uważa to wszystko tylko za fantazje. 

Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy po kilku dniach sprawdzania przeszłości (i teraźniejszości) podejrzanych, (w co w końcu musiała zostać wciągnięta policja) okazało się, że… Sherlock znowu miał racje a jego podświadomość najwyraźniej wiedział więcej, niż wydawało się możliwe. Jeden z podejrzanych- mieszkaniec A.- nomen omen Michael (Crowe) był kiedyś w Australii, jako dziecko, a jego przodkowie zostali zesłani tam, gdy Australia była jeszcze kolonią karną. Pracowali tam w kopalni i kiedy detektyw się o tym dowiedział, przypomniał o zdjęciach Nicaela ukrytych w sienniku i John musiał przyznać, że sporo tu tych zbiegów okoliczności; tym bardziej niecierpliwie czekał na cokolwiek, co się nie będzie zgadzało z wizjami detektywa, bo coś mu się w tej całej sprawie nie podobało.  
Ale nie dana mu była ta satysfakcja, ponieważ nic takiego się nie wydarzyło- im więcej szczegółów poznawali, tym więcej pasowało do opowieści Sherlocka. Michael Crowe (obecnie zatrudniony na poczcie, tuż przed emeryturą, ale nadal całkiem fizycznie sprawny, posiadacz niezarejestrowanej broni palnej, której kaliber zgadzał się z tym, co wyciągnięto z trupa), jako dziewiętnastolatek próbował popełnić samobójstwo w Australii, nie udało mu się , bo źle obliczył długość i wytrzymałość liny, która urwała się i zamiast przerwać mu kręgi szyjne, przyczyniając się do złamania nogi, na którą upadł. Gdy go odnaleziono, był nieprzytomny, ale całkiem żywy i po krótkim pobycie w „zwykłym” szpitalu trafił do takiego, w którym leczono go na depresje. Wychodząc stamtąd, po pół roku, poczuł się nowym człowiekiem i na pamiątkę dał sobie wytatuować na plecach motyla (który z czasem mocno wyblakł, ale nadal był widoczny i gdy Sherlock go zobaczył, poczuł się rozczarowany - widocznie to, co stworzył jego umysł było bardziej spektakularne, bo prawdziwy tatuaż na prawdziwych plecach Michaela określił mianem „prozaicznie realistycznego”). Potem Michael wrócił do Anglii (jego rodzice uznali, że zmiana otoczenia dobrze mu zrobi, zwłaszcza, że jego ojciec dostał tu pracę na wysokim stanowisku).   
Kiedy detektywowi pozwolono na krótkie spotkanie z Crowem, John zwrócił uwagę, że zaczął go przepytywać z australijskiej mitologii, zamiast dopytywać go o motywacje do zabójstwa, które zresztą okazały się dość przyziemne- Michael okradał przesyłki pocztowe i czasem, bardziej, dla chorej rozrywki, niż chęci zysku, szantażował ludzi z miasteczka wiedzą, która zdobył otwierając ich listy, a gdy ktoś się o tym dowiedział, i sam go zaczął szantażować, to go zabił, gdy już nie mógł już spełniać jego żądań.  
Szybko okazało się, że Michael wie na temat Australii niewiele, albo nie chce się do niej przyznać, ale Sherlock także i tym się nie przejął i odbił prawie wyartykułowane zarzuty Johna ( że coś wreszcie nie zgadza się z jego „snem”) stwierdzając, że:  
\- Widocznie to dodałem sam. Nieświadomie czerpiąc z wiedzy, którą kiedyś miałem i zdążyłem o niej zapomnieć…  
John wtedy stwierdził, że się poddaje- taka argumentacja mogła obejmować wszystkie ewentualności. W końcu w umyśle Sherlocka kiedyś prawdopodobnie znajdowało się wszystko (tylko że to, co uznał za niepotrzebne –usunął- jak to, że ziemie obraca się wokół słońca). John mógł z tym jakoś żyć- przy detektywie nauczył się, że bycie w błędzie nie jest niczym nadzwyczajnym- ani nie powinno sugerować, że coś jest z nim nie w porządku. Albo się tego uczyłeś, albo dostawałeś kota, bo Sherlock jak nikt inny uwielbiał wytykać innym, że się mylą. I co najgorsze- zawsze miał racje, co najbardziej cierpliwego mogło wyprowadzić z równowagi.   
John tak się cieszył, że tamten obudził się ze śpiączki, że mógł mu w końcu wybaczyć metody, jakimi jego przyjaciel odnalazł zabójcę, bo Michael Crowe był nim na pewno.   
Oczywiście wolałby, żeby detektyw nie używał do tego czegoś, co uznawał za moce swej nieświadomości, ale naprawdę zjeżył się dopiero wtedy, gdy już po powrocie do Londynu usłyszał krótkie (i według niego zupełnie szalone) wyjaśnieni nadspodziewanej trafności przekazu tejże nieświadomości:  
\- Michael ma jakieś lekkie zdolności nadnaturalne- telepatyczne najprawdopodobniej i kiedy byłem w śpiączce, jakoś się do mnie podłączył, być może myślał o mnie intensywnie- w końcu mnie postrzelił i bał się, że mogę się obudzić i go wydać.   
Brwi Johna podjechały do góry, a wyraz twarzy widocznie odzwierciedlał całą głębię jego wątpliwości, bo Sherlock dodał od razu:  
\- To musiała być kwestia śpiączki, bo jak inaczej to wyjaśnić?- ale minę miał przy tym taką, że John nie zdzierżył i wypalił:  
\- Jak? Nie wiem, może tym, że to był po prostu jakiś sen? Mnie tez się coś śniło, kiedy mi się przysnęło w szpitalu, u ciebie… nie pamiętam, co, ale ty tez tam byłeś i..- wysilił pamięć, ale przypomnienie sobie snu po tak długim czasie było zbyt dużym wyzwaniem.- I co? I to nic nie znaczy!  
Sherlock zmarszczył czoło, jakby intensywnie się zastanawiał.   
\- A kiedy ci się przysnęło, dokładnie? pamiętasz, jak opowiadałem ci o Nicaelu? Nie powiedziałem ci dlaczego stamtąd odszedłem, bo to nie wydawało mi się ważne dla tej sprawy. Nie chciałem cię denerwować.- zmrużył oczy, jakby był lekko skrępowany tym, co musiał powiedzieć:- Tak naprawdę, to odszedłem stamtąd, bo ty mi się przyśniłeś. Nawet cię nie poznałem we śnie, nie zrozumiałem czego ode mnie chcesz. A chciałeś tylko, żebym do ciebie wrócił, żebym się obudził. Czułeś się winny i byłeś bardzo… zdenerwowany. ale ja nie wiedziałem, o co chodzi i nie chciałem ci uwierzyć. Nie na początku…- westchnął. –Czy coś z tego przypomina twój sen?  
John doskonale wiedział, co Sherlock sugeruje i miał już dosyć tego całego nadprzyrodzonego chłamu. Chciałby przerwać ten tor myślenia u przyjaciela i powiedzieć, że nic takiego mu się nie śniło, ale będą uczciwym, wbrew swoim interesom, musiał przyznać (z najwyższa niechęcią):  
\- Nie pamiętam, co mi się wtedy śniło.   
Zaraz potem zastrzegł:  
\- Ale to i tak nieważne, bo ludzie nie mogą śnic tego samego snu. Tak jest i kropka.   
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po skrzypce mówiąc równocześnie.  
\- Jak uważasz.  
Co, jak John już wiedział, należało czytać, jako:„Wiesz, że nie masz racji, a mnie nie chce się tracić czasu, żeby ci to teraz udowadniać.”  
Ale nie miał zamiaru dać się podpuścić i wdać się w kolejną sprzeczkę na która obaj nie mieli, jak widać, ochoty. Dlatego sam sięgnął po gazetę i usiadł w swoim fotelu, zadowolony z takiego końca tej niezbyt przyjemnej historii.   
Sherlock zaś zaczął grać coś rzewnego, ale ładnego.   
Problemy nie zostały rozwiązane, tylko na chwile zażegnane, ale z ich życiu tak wyglądała normalność.


End file.
